Through the Barriers
by CondomAtTheCrimeScene
Summary: After Dimitri's refusal Rose leaves to learn the ways of her father. When Rose comes back she is ruthless and merciless. Can Dimitri break through her hardened walls and bring back the Rose that he's never stopped loving?
1. She's Gone!

**A/N: Hi everyone! I know the story says rated T but there is sexual content in some chapters. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns everything!**

* * *

"I've given up on you. Love fades, mine has." Dimitri said to me.

Uh, what?! Taking a calm breath, I looked him square in the eyes and told him "I don't even know why I bothered to bring you back." Dimitri flinched. It hurt me to say it, but I'm seething right now. "I risked everything for you and you treat me like I'm a pariah. Go fuck yourself." And with that I left the church.

My heart hurt so much, it felt as though it was ripped out with those words. I risked everything for him, and now he couldn't even look at me. I don't understand what I did wrong, I couldn't have done anything wrong...could I?

Running to my room trying to hold in the tears till I was behind closed doors. As I got up to my floor level I saw Abe walking towards the stairs.

"Rosemarie? What's wrong?" Abe said running to me, cupping my face, concern written all over his face.

"It's nothing." I said trying to wave it off. I just wanted to be alone.

"Kiz, you look like you're about to cry. Tell me what's wrong."

We got to my room, and the second I sat on the couch I couldn't hold my tears in any longer. I sobbed into Abe's shoulder, probably drenching his fancy shirt. He didn't say anything, he just held me and rubbed soothing circles into my back. It was comforting.

"He doesn't love me anymore." I said with my voice full of despair.

"Belikov?" He scoffed. "He's stupid, then. He doesn't know what he's missing out on." He held my face in his hands. "Rosemarie, don't let one boy, stupid one at that, make you feel any less of a person than you are. You're strong, smart and beautiful. There will be other men, it's not the end of the world." He wiped a tear from my cheek. Who would have thought Zmey would have a soft spot.

"That's the thing, he's THE ONE. And knowing that he doesn't love me and seeing him is going to feel like I'm ripping off the bandaid from my heart over and over again. It hurts so bad. I don't know what I'm going to do, I'll go insane."

"Come with me then." He said cheerfully.

"And do what? Break everyone's knees?"

He laughed at that. "You can do whatever you want. I just want you happy."

An hour later I was heading to Lissa's room. I just hope she would understand.

 _Knock knock_

"Oh hey Rose, come in."

"Hey Liss."

"What's wrong?" She looked concerned and sat me down on her couch. I told her about Dimitri and the offer my dad told me. She looked shocked.

"I don't know Liss. This feels right. You know? I just want a little bit of space to think things through and get my things in order."

"How long are you going to be gone for?"

"I'm not sure. Not too long." I hoped not.

"I'll miss you Rose. Can't you work things out here? I don't want to lose you Rose." She grabbed my hand and gave it a tight squeeze.

"I don't think I can here Liss. I'll keep in touch, don't worry. It'll be like I was barely gone."

 **DPOV**

I never really listened to the gospel spoken in church, it was just a way to wind down and forget my worries for a while. And now it was a way to prove that I was dhampir again. Strigoi could not step foot onto holy grounds, so this gave me leverage...hopefully. I was staring straight ahead when I felt a familiar presence next to me. Rose. Why couldn't she give me space. I needed to figure everything else out. I stayed quiet. Maybe she wouldn't talk.

We argued back and forth for a while, then before thinking things through, and just wanting her to leave me alone I made the biggest mistake of my life. "I've given up on you. Love fades, mine has." It took Rose a second to realize what I said, and me too.

"I don't even know why I bothered to bring you back." Ouch! "I risked everything for you and you treat me like I'm a pariah. Go fuck yourself." And with that she left.

What have I done? I watched her leave the church, not looking back at me. How am I going to fix this?

Walking back to my room I see Adrian in the lobby. He came walking to me, and he looked angry. Of course Rose told him what I said, they're dating. But why would he be angry about that? He should be happy. He stopped in front of me.

"You're such an asshole!" He huffed out and shoved me. It wasn't much of a shove, but shocked me nonetheless.

"You should be happy." I walked past him.

"How the hell can I be happy about this!" He followed me to the stairwell.

"I told Rose I didn't love her anymore." I said turning around to face him. "That will give you two time for each other." I started walking up the stairs.

"She left." Adrian said still not moving from where he was.

"What?" I turned around. Where could she have gone? "What do you mean left?" She can't leave, I haven't fixed what happened.

"She left with Abe half an hour ago. And no one knows when she will be back...if she ever does come back. All because you couldn't appreciate what she went through for you." He said almost yelling.

"You don't think I feel bad enough as it is?!" I walked down the steps and got face to face with him. Before I could say anything back he started yelling back at me.

"You should! You big idiot! Rose went to hell and back all because she loved you. She will never love me the way she loves you, and you are just tossing that away. She's forgiven you, why can't you forgive yourself. "

"You don't think I understand? I wish I could go back and never have been turned! I wish I could have stayed with Rose and helped her with her trials and seen her graduate and start a life together. But I can't take any of it back, no matter how much I want."

"You know what's hurt her the most?" He said looking at me, not giving me much time to answer. "That you crawled so far up Lissa's ass and claim her as your savior when all she did was stake you. Rose is the one that broke Victor out of Tarasov, helped find his brother and figured out everything to bring you back. And you couldn't even tell her 'thank you'. You ungrateful stupid son of a bitch." And with that Adrian walked out.

He was right. All I did was push Rose away. I wish I could have told her how I was feeling, and that I just needed my space. Why couldn't she just understand?! And now she's gone.


	2. Well, Hello There

**A/N: Hi everyone! Hope you're all doing well. I will be having a special character make an appearance. Someone I have never read makes an appearance, but I'm not sure if it would be considered a cross-reference? No idea. And it is rated M, so there will be scenes that are...intense. So enjoy!**

* * *

It's been 9 months since I've been gone and I'd have to say, it was nice. Abe was teaching me all about the business and I've even made networking connections. Abe's business "endeavors" weren't as bad as I thought; it was just a lot of trafficking of illegal goods and selling Moroi blood. There were also business investments, which I planned on getting into.

This certain business partner was more than a business partner; he was also a "booty-call". Mr. Christian Grey. Yep, the one and only, he was also a very important and powerful Moroi. We'd have business meetings with a happy ending. And today we were going over plans to design a workout studio for Moroi at court.

I'd traveled to Washington to meet up with him. Opening the door he greets me with his devilish smile. "Ms. Mazur." And kisses me on the cheek.

"Mr. Grey." I said seductively. The second the door was closed, I was pushed up against it and Grey was kissing me fiercely. I started unbuttoning his shirt, but he stopped me.

"Dinner and business first." And with that he walked away.

"Tease." He chuckled at me. That sexy crotch wetting laugh. He was delectable.

His housekeeper, Gail made an amazing meal, fillet mignon with balsamic sauce. She was amazing. We sat in silence for a while, enjoying the food when Grey piped up about the business plan.

"I finalized the price on the building. And I got it a lot cheaper than we expected. Construction will be done in a month." He looked up at me. Waiting for a reaction. "That means we will have to go to court." Shit. That's when I stopped chewing.

"That's fine." I smiled. Faking it. "I miss seeing my friends."

Christian knew some of the story between Dimitri and I, he knew Dimitri refused me, but that was it. Dimitri, I still think about him every so often. I wonder what he is doing right now...

 **DPOV**

* * *

"Come on Dimka, let's go inside." Tasha purred seductively. Pulling me into her house, I followed. She was a good distraction. Did I love her? Not a chance. But I am a man, and I have needs that need to be met. Did I miss Rose? Hell yeah. I miss her smile, her laugh, the feel of her hair between my fingers, and those beautiful eyes. There were many times when I was with Tasha that I wondered what it would be like to be with Roza again. To see her naked underneath me. Before I knew it, the words were out of my mouth.

"Roza" I hissed under my breath. _SMACK!_

"What did you call me?!" Tasha said after she slapped me. It did sting a little. I was in shock, I'd never done that before. Shit. "You're still thinking of her? Get out!" Tasha yelled. And I left. Still thinking of _My Roza._

 **RPOV**

* * *

Christian had me tied to the bed posts with blindfolds on. I could feel the excitement coursing through my body. The feel of the flogger smacking against my skin sent chills up my spine.

 _Smack!_

"More!"

Then he smacked me on my stomach, that hurt.

"More, what?"

"More sir." I couldn't the smile that escaped my lips.

He trailed the flogger from my toes to my thighs, smacking the side of my hips with it. It felt amazing. After a few more smacks he started to trail kisses up my leg. I was straining against the ties, wanting to do more than just lay her. He made it to the middle of my legs, suckling on my sweet spot. I couldn't help the moans that escaped my lips. I felt my hips bucking with each suckle.

He inserted two fingers that worked in rhythm with each beat of the music playing in the room. I felt myself getting close to my peak.

"Yes." I moaned as I reached my peak. That's when I felt Christian's position change as he put his erect member at my entrance and shove though with force. With a loud moan coming from him. He stayed still while my body got used to the size of him. It felt amazing, to only be able to feel and not see. Your sense of touch gets stronger.

"You feel so good, Rose." He thrust harder, the sound of our skin smacking against each other was loud and erotic. He wasn't going to be gentle.

Our skin met thrust after thrust until we found our climax together. His naked body lay against mine, sweaty and panting heavily.

* * *

A few day later Christian and I were on his plane on our way to go to court. Was I nervous to see the gang? No, I wasn't. They will either be happy to see me, or they will hate me. Doesn't matter. I have talked and texted Lissa, so I know we are in good standings. That's the only thing that matters to me. The others are expendable.

"Are you okay?" Christian asked, worry on his face.

"Yeah, just thinking of court. I've only talked to Lissa since I left. I wonder if the others will be mad at me or welcome me."

"It'll be okay. Do you need a way to relax?" Christian came up behind me, brushed my hair to the side and started planting kisses on the side of my neck. My head fell back giving him more access.

I will take things as they come.

Curling my fingers in his hair, "Mmmm, yes please."

* * *

 **A/N: What do you guys think of him being here? Good bad? Has anyone else seen him in a VA fanfiction? Tell me how I did!**


	3. You're Back!

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews. Let's see how it goes down with the gang and Mr. Grey! How will Dimitri react to Christian Grey!?**

* * *

After getting settled into my room, I look into the bond to see where Lissa is. Her and Tasha are shopping at a high end Moroi clothing store. Debating whether or not I should crash, I figure it wouldn't hurt; Christian and I didn't have to meet up with the decorators till tonight.

Walking into the boutique a Moroi woman says without looking up, "Is there anything I can help you with?" Glancing up at me, "I'm sorry miss, but I don't think your guardian wage will allow you to buy anything there." She tells me smugly. Bitch.

Looking at her with a grimace on my face, " I'm not the one making minimum wage." And I walk to the back, with her jaw hitting the floor.

I spot Liss and Tasha looking though dresses, their backs to me I sneak up on them.

"Red is my color, Liss." I say close to her ear, and she yelps.

"Rose! You jerk!" she places her hand over her heart. "You almost gave me a heart attack." And then it dawns on her, "Wait…You're here?! Rose!" She clings to me and gives me her tightest bear hug that I return. I've missed this girl so much! "I've missed you so much Rose!"

"I've missed you too. What are you shopping for?" I look around the dresses, ignoring Tasha as much as I can.

"The Queen is having a ball, so we need to find something nice to wear. I was thinking of this." Liss held up two dresses. A red rhinestone one (ugly as sin) and a beautiful baby blue dress with a sweetheart neckline and mermaid body.

"Blue. Go try it on."

As Liss was trying on the dress Tasha comes up to me. "It's good to see you Rose."

"You too."

"If you think you can win him back you're sadly mistaken." She says menacingly.

"Who? Dimitri?"

"Yes, I've finally got him where I want him. Nothing, and I mean _nothing_ is going to take him away from me." With that threat Liss came out. She looked stunning.

* * *

After Lissa and Tasha found dresses they invited me to meet up with the gang for lunch. I had about two hours to burn before I had to meet with Mr. Grey, so I agreed. We arrived earlier than everyone else, Lissa is always early, she was early for her own birth.

"Oh Rose, everyone is going to be so excited to see you! We've all missed you." She was giddy in her seat, while Tasha looked annoyed. Good, get annoyed you stupid scar faced bitch. I forgot how much I didn't like her.

Christian, Eddie, Mia, Adrian and Dimitri all arrived at the same time. I had my back to everyone as they walked in.

"Guess who I found everyone!" Liss squealed as everyone sat down. Their eyes darting to me.

"Rose!" Everyone but Dimitri yelled and got up to hug me.

Man, I've missed you!"

"About time Rose Hathaway graces us with her presence."

"You look great, Little Dhampir."

"Shit, just when I thought I was rid of your ass." That was Christian, always the ass.

"I've missed you guys too, it's good to see you all."

Tasha got up and gave Dimitri a kiss, probably trying to throw it in my face.

Once everyone sat down, I could feel Dimitri's gaze on me, but I didn't give him the satisfaction of looking at him. He made his choice, and he has Tasha. He's the one that lost out. He has to deal with seeing her ugly face every day.

We ordered our food, and conversation was light. They all asked what I was doing while I was away. I told them that I was training and pursuing business with my dad, didn't go into detail of less they know the better. Tasha and Dimitri didn't talk to me, but I figured as much. Dimitri kept staring at me, maybe it was the way I was dressed. High heels, pencil skirt and white blouse. Ready for business.

Did I miss Dimitri while I was away? In the beginning I did. It hurt to see him in the bond, but after a while it hurt less and less. Seeing him now, reminded me of the good days with him. But then again I remember the way he ripped my heart in two, bastard.

 _'Meeting is in half an hour, where are you?'_

 _'Eating lunch with friends, come to Primavera.'_

10 minutes later, Christian Grey was walking towards our table.

Mia and Tasha gasped, "That's Christian Grey." Mia said in wonder. Turning around I gave him my man eater smile.

"Ahh, there you are, baby." He said walking towards me.

Standing up, he gives me a kiss on the lips. Holding my hand he turned to the group, who is awestruck, "Hello everyone. I must steal Rosemarie away for a business meeting."

Everyone says okay with awe still in their voices. Dimitri has a scowl on his face. Take that, asshat.

* * *

Walking towards the building, "your ex-boyfriend didn't seem to pleased to see me." Christian chuckled.

Laughing with him, "I hardly paid any attention. He's with Tasha, the dark haired one. She threatened me today, thinking that I am going to try and get him back."

Christian let out a hard laugh.

It was time to get down to business.

* * *

 **DPOV**

Walking into the restaurant I see a brunette sitting with Lissa and Tasha, she looks familiar, and I feel a flutter in my chest. Getting to the table I finally see her face, and it's Roza, _my Roza._ She's here, sitting in front of me. She's even more beautiful than I remember. The photo in my wallet does no justice, the photo I have of us is one she took. She tackled me and while holding onto my shoulders she snapped it. We are smiling, and it reminds me every time I open it of what could have been. 9 months without her has been so hard.

That's when I was bombarded with Tasha's lips on me. Seeing Roza here made me feel disgusting kissing her.

But I was unworthy of Roza's love, I hurt her so much.

The conversation around the table was light and enjoyable. It was nice to hear Roza's voice and smile, were just as beautiful as before. Her lips, man, her lips...what it would be like to kiss them again. Supple and full, and very enticing. Stop it Dimitri, you made your choice and you're with Tasha. I looked down to the table trying to settle down my nerves.

Roza would never take me back, but what if she would? Could I win her back? Could I convince her that I didn't mean what I said, and that I am truly sorry for what I said?

My hopes were running high when I saw Roza kissing Christian Grey.

* * *

 **A/N: How'd I do? Did I do okay? Tasha is such a bitch, I've always hated her! Haha! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Good Days Work

**A/N: Some of you are iffy on Christian Grey being in this. I'm sorry that it might offend you. But it'll only be for a little while...I hope. And thank you everyone for your input! I really appreciate it!**

 **Disclaimer:VA or Mr. Grey are not mine.**

* * *

"I think we did a good job, don't you think?" Grey said finishing his whiskey.

"Mmm, yes. Can't wait for it to open." I replied sipping my gin and tonic.

We decided to come have a celebratory drink. We were one step closer to opening up. Looking around the bar it's pretty full, but I do recognize a few familiar faces. A few faces really stood out; Adrian, Christian, Eddie and Dimitri.

Grey gets a phone call, he always answers so angry.

"Grey."He pinches the bridge of his nose, looking exasperated. "We will go over the schematics when I get to my room."

"More work?" He's always working.

"Yes, I've got to go. I'll see you tonight?" You can hear the hope in his voice. He stands up, grabs my chin, kisses me. Trails his nose along my jawline and back up. "You smell delicious. I'll have you tonight."

"Mmm, yes sir." and I wink at him as he turns to leave.

Walking over to the boys, I plaster a smile on my face. Did I want to see Dimitri, I'd rather have left. But I did want to hang out with my friends. I sat next to Adrian, catching the tail end of the conversation.

"-that's why I think they should pick Tasha for it." Christian said exasperated.

"Choose her for what?" I chimed in, getting his attention.

"The Queen wants to start defensive magic, and didn't ask Aunt Tasha to do it. She'd be perfect for it!"

Ugh, Tasha. I just shrugged it off. If I don't have to see her, I don't want to talk about her. Out of sight, out of mind.

"Well, onto better things..." I trail off and bring my drink to my lips, hoping someone will change the subject.

"You look amazing Little Dhampir. Business casual is sexy on you." Adrian said winking at me. I missed his sexual humor.

"How did the business meeting go?" Eddie asked, he seemed interested when I had mentioned it during lunch. He was more surprised that a Dhampir would have a foot in the business career here at court. Usually royal Moroi have a foothold in everything.

"It went really good. The decorator will start tomorrow and we should open in a couple weeks." To say I was proud of this was an understatement.

"How long are you staying, Rosie?" Christian had to use my stupid nickname.

"No idea. A day, a week..doesn't matter..."I trailed off.

* * *

 **DPOV**

After an hour of being at the bar everyone was ready to, Christian and Adrian had too much to drink, they could hardly walk.

"I'd help you take them D, but I have ward patrol in 5 minutes. Sorry, man." Eddie said running out of the bar to get to his job.

"Rosie," Christian called Rose, "take me home. I'm gonna be sick."

"You're such an idiot." Rose laughed. It was still a beautiful sound.

On our way to take the boys back to Lissa's and Christian's, it kept going through my head that Rose was with Christian Grey. I've heard many stories about him, and they weren't nice. He liked women for their bodies, and was very controlling. He had them as play toys for several weeks then went on to the next. I wonder if Roza knew he was like this, she wasn't the type of woman to be with a man like that. Yet, she is different. She's not as warm has she used to be, she's more distant.

We were leaving Lissa's, and Rose tried to walk faster than me. But thankfully I have long legs to catch up with her.

"Roza, can we talk?"

"Don't call me that. And no." She turns around and holds up her hand.

"Please Rose." I grasp her hand, trying to hold it. I feel that jolt of electricity, and she does too. She yanks her hand away from me.

"I said no, Dimitri! I don't want to talk, I don't want anything. You pushed me away, remember. We," she motioned between her and I, "are nothing. We are not friends, we are just two people existing next to each other."

That felt like a slap.

"I know I messed up-"

"Yeah, YOU did. Everything is going great right now. I'm not going to let you mess that up." She starts walking away.

"You think Grey will ever love you?" And she stops. I know that was harsh, but it got her to stop. I just want her to know that I still love her. I've never stopped.

"I'm not in it for love." She says love with distaste. "Him and I are people who fuck, there are no other feelings that get in the way. I've learned that love gets you in trouble and causes pain."

I'm in shock, what do I say to that. I'm sorry? Sorry isn't going to fix this. I don't know what I'm going to do now. Seeing her back at court, makes me realize how much I've really missed her. I NEED to get her back. If it's the last thing I do, I will have her back with me.

* * *

 **RPOV**

Walking to Grey's room, I turn over what happened between Dimitri and I. He feels bad for what happened between him and I. He should! He screwed up, he can live with it. I'm happy with how things are going. Love gets you hurt, and it gets in the way of things. At least with sex, it's simple. There is only one feeling, pleasure. It's black and white. There is nothing in between.

I don't even knock on the door when I get to his room. I walk right in. He's still on a business call.

"Well, tell them that's our price. We are not going to waver." He holds his finger up, telling me to give him a minute. I'm getting anxious. I want to wash away the events of this evening in pleasure.

I start unbuttoning my shirt slowly, seeing his eyes widen with arousal. I reach behind me and unzip my skirt, and let it fall to the floor, my blouse following. Grey's eyes dilate, his pants are getting tighter.

"-get me the details." and he hangs up. Striding towards me, "you are a tease Ms. Hathaway." He reaches around and unfastens my bra, letting it fall to the floor with the rest of my clothes.

"Perfect." He whispers and cups my breasts, teasing my nipples. Pleasure ripples through my body. I start unbuttoning his shirt, making sure not to touch him. Leaving his tie on I pull him to the bedroom, my heels clacking on the hardwood floor of the living room. "Eager are we?"

"Mmm yes. Very."

Kissing him, there is carnal pleasure. A want, a need. He lays me on the bed, takes off his shoes, socks and tie.

"I'm going to tie you to the bed." He says as he makes a knot around my wrists and the bed post. He steps back and admires me. His look makes me more aroused. He makes his way to the bottom of the bed. "As much as I'd love to fuck you, with you just wearing this, maybe next time." He takes my heels off and tosses them to the floor.

He kisses his way from my toes to the apex of my thighs, switching between legs. He nuzzles my crotch with his nose.

"You smell divine." Instinctively, I arch my back and push my crotch closer to his face.

He links his fingers into my underwear, and slowly slides them down my legs. He looks me in the eyes, crumples the panties in his hand and takes a sniff. He makes his way back to my crotch, spreads my legs, and softly sucks on my clit. He starts a tantalizing rhythm, then inserts two fingers. Increasing his rhythm, I feel my hips moving in rhythm with his fingers. I feel myself tightening and getting closer to my climax.

"Yes.." I hiss as my climax topples over the edge.

I feel movement on the bed and Christian is on top of me. He leans down and kisses me, I can taste me on his lips.

"Can you taste yourself? You taste..." He trails off as he kisses me more, and plunges inside of me. He still waiting for my body to get used to the size of him.

He's big, but not like Dimitri. Wait..what?! No. No. No. Get him out of your head. I'm here with Christian Grey. Grey. Grey. Grey.

He moves in a rhythm, hard and fast. The sound of our skin meeting with each thrust, I focus on the sound..the pleasure.

"Let go, Rose. Give it to me." And I explode in a climax around him, Grey whispers my name and climaxes.

An hour later, we are laying in bed. He's fast asleep, but the only thing that is bothering me is that I was thinking of Dimitri. Why was I? It's unsettling, and it makes me restless. How can he get under my skin so easily and so fast. I need to get out of this room, it feels suffocating. Slowly getting out of bed, so I don't wake Grey, I slip onto my running clothes.

At the gym's track, it's empty, of course it would be at 3:30 in the vampire morning. The sun is high in the sky, it's getting hot. I do my stretches and make my way to the track to try and clear my head.


	5. Clear Your Head, Rose!

**A/N: So I moved the story to cross-over because I got an anon review of someone bitching that it is distasteful and that she believes others feel that way. So before she reports the story, or has others I moved it. But anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

Running around the track always feels good, the only pain you feel is the one in your legs and the burn in your lungs. It's a good distraction, and I sure need one. Sadly, today I'm not getting any distractions. My mind keeps reeling back to the confrontation between Dimitri and I. He should have moved on by now, I'm sure Tasha would have given him the opportunity she offered a few years ago. Why is he plaguing my mind?! I run harder and faster, the burn will be all I can think about.

Getting back to the guest housing I try sneaking in, but Grey is already awake.

"Where did you go?" He asks over the newspaper he is reading.

"I went for a run. I would have asked you to join me, but you were sound asleep." I say casually sitting down looking at the breakfast he ordered. Chocolate doughnuts, pancakes, eggs, hash browns, bacon and sausage. This man sure knows how to keep me happy. I stuff my plate with food and down it in syrup.

"Someone is hungry this morning." He says with a smile.

"Mmmm, yes. Got a good workout last night." I smirked.

"There is a ball this evening."

"So I've heard."

"Would you fancy accompanying me?" He looked at me over the news paper.

"Sure, I've got nothing planned."

* * *

 **DPOV**

Dammit, that is not how I saw the conversation going. Thinking to myself, how did you expect it to go, idiot? True. This is going to be harder than I thought. What do I do? How do I fix this? I've tried sleeping for hours now and my mind keeps reeling back to Roza.

How I could have done things differently in the church, and now. I've thought of this since the day I told her I didn't love her. Sitting in my bed I felt suffocated. I needed to get out.

Heading to the field I could see someone running...it was Roza. I wonder if she was affected by this whole thing like I was. I didn't go running on the field, I stayed there watching her run. She was a lot better than she was when we were at the academy. She was more graceful, more fluid.

I remembered her back in the academy, all the groaning she did when I made her run. Trying to smooth talk her way out of running, or giving her sly smile. If she only knew that it would make my heart flutter when she would give it to me. I loved our private training, she made me feel like I could be myself.

After Ivan died, I didn't want to open up to anyone. I always feared that if I let anyone in they could be gone in seconds. It hurt too much to lose Ivan. He was my best friend, I didn't want to feel it again. But I did, when she left. It was a pain that still ached my heart every day.

Giving Roza one last glance, I walked back to my housing. It did feel good to get out, and even better seeing her.

Checking my clock, it read 5 am. I had to go get ready, there was a ball off court grounds this evening.

* * *

 **RPOV**

We were on our way to the ball, lord knows why they are having this off of court grounds. I gotten all the information I could about the security, they didn't give me everything but it did make me feel better that I knew some stuff.

The ball was exclusive to powerful Moroi, so it's going to be boring and full of Moroi politics.

Getting to the grounds, it was extravagant and you could see Moroi filing in one after the other.

Grabbing my hand, Grey kisses my knuckles, "You look amazing tonight. I don't know how you can hide all your weapons."

Smiling, and tapping on my head "Guardian secrets."

Grey had me walking around the ball, I was bored out of my mind. All these Moroi were bashing each family and about how the idea of offensive magic to fight along dhampirs made them as lowly as us. God forbid they learn how to defend themselves!

Looking around the room I could see Lissa and Christian talking with the other Moroi. Christian looked as bored as me. I waved to him, and he waved back. Next to them I could see Tasha and Dimitri, and he looked equally as bored.

I excused myself, bored of all the ignorant talk. I decided to check on the security.

Walking to the security office, it was a small guest housing separate the main building, I could hear a gargled scream coming from inside. That put me on high alert. Grabbing my stake, ready to strike. I could feel the nausea rolling in my stomach.

"...Rose wait." I could hear a familiar voice..Dimitri. We stayed still, to see if we could figure out how many strigoi were around. The sun was starting to come up, it was nearly 5.

I whispered, "..they're going to be stuck inside the building."

"good, easier to kill. Let's barge in. There has to maybe be 2 in there. It's a small cabin."

We snooped around peering in through the windows, and you could see two strigoi, a male and a female, looking around at the computers and papers strewn around the room.

At the front door Dimitri and I readied our stakes and he kicked down the door. The strigoi popped into a defensive stance right away, they looked like they used to be Moroi.

Charging in Dimitri took on the male strigoi. They started fighting instantly, while mine stayed in her stance and played this game of cat and mouse.

I have two stakes, one in my hand and one hidden under my dress. Around my waist I had a thin Moroi magic infused silver rope that I used often against strigoi to tie them up. It looked decorative, but it was deadly.

Charging at the strigoi she put her arms up against her chest, I kicked at her feet to make her unstable. She lost his balance but recovered quickly, landing a punch to my ribs. Backing up, I reevaluate her. She's tougher than I expected for looking so scrawny.

The strigoi Dimitri was fighting let out a loud scream. Dimitri hadn't killed him yet, but he was digging his stake inside of him.

This gave me the opportunity ti attack my strigoi. I threw my stake at his head, digging deep into his skull. He fell unconscious. Taking off the silver rope around my waist, I made quick with wrapping the females hands at her throat. You can see the red and angry burn marks they're leaving against her pale skin.

I could see the sun coming up through the mountains. So I start dragging her to the front door.

"What are you doing?" Dimitri asks, looking at me like I have three heads.

"I'm going to kill her." Duh, simple as that. I continue to drag her. I love my trademark strigoi killing.

"How?" He hasn't moved from where is standing. So I pull her in double time, ignoring him, so she doesn't wake up as I'm dragging her out. He starts communicating with the other guardians over the headsets. Letting them know what has happened and how many guardian casualties we have in there.

Looking around I see a tree with a low hanging branch. PERFECT. I yank her harder to the tree, making sure the stake doesn't come free of her skull just yet. I pick her up on my shoulders, surprisingly she is very light, and throw the thin silver rope over the branch and catching it. I hoisted her up and made a knot to keep her hanging there.

The sun was making it's way up her body when I pulled out the stake.

A few seconds later she was conscious. She was looking around, frantic, probably because she was tied up and hanging.

"Let me go!" She screamed, and as the sun started touching her skin her screaming got louder. She kicked and screamed and begged me to kill her. I walked back to the cabin when Dimitri ran out. He looked worried.

"What's wrong?" I ask, panic running through my body. Was there more strigoi? Were they in the ball? Checking the bond I could see the Moroi were being asked to leave. They were fine, Lissa was fine.

"What did you do?" He looked at the strigoi hanging from the tree to me.

"Disposing of the strigoi." I walked past him into the cabin. Going to see what was destroyed in there.

"Like that!?" He said pointing to her barely struggling body that was set on fire.

"Yep. Why not." Shrugging my shoulders.

"What is wrong with you, Rose. You're different." He said accusingly.

* * *

 **A/N: So how was that? Was that brutal? Is Rose cold and heartless? Let me know what you think. Did I go too far?**


	6. Sorry, Not Sorry

**A/N:** **blondjinjit** **You're right, I changed it back. Thank you for reminding me of disclaimers! I totally spaced it out! Haha. Thank you everyone else who has read or reviewed!**

 **And yes, Rose seems cruel, that's the Mazur training aha!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Not Grey, not Rose, not even Dimitri.**

* * *

"I'm sorry I'm not that stupid little girl anymore, Dimitri!" I said raising my voice.

"You weren't stupid, you were..." He seemed to search for the words, "...perfect." He whispered out coming face to face with me.

"Perfect? So perfect that you couldn't stand to be around me?" I measured him up, I was not going to back down. He started this argument, so he is going to get it.

"You don't understand-"

I cut him off, "I do understand. You shut me out without telling me how you were feeling! Yeah, you were embarrassed for what happened, I get it. But don't you think I would have felt embarrassed for letting it happen?"

He stood there quiet. Come on, say something! Anything!

"I had to sort things out, and you reminded me of all the bad things I did."

"I loved you, I would have worked with you through them! Why the hell do you think I did everything I did?!" I was shouting louder now. My emotions were getting in the way. I needed to calm down. "Don't bother answering, Dimitri. It's in the past, and things are different."

"The only thing different is you. You are not this cold hearted person. You're loving, caring, and passionate-"

"No, I was. Before you shoved me away like a pile of shit. After you practically told me fuck off, I couldn't stand to be near you after that. I had to leave, and my dad showed me that feelings only get in the way. Hate all, love few. That's the motto and I'm sticking to it. Be careful of which side you're on."

With that I walked away.

I got to the front and looked around for the car we came in. It was one of the last few still here. As I walked towards the car Taylor came out and opened the door for me. I thanked him. He's always so nice and polite, no wonder Gail loves him.

As I sat in the car Grey starts to confront me of everything.

"What happened?! Where did you go?! You could have gotten hurt!" on and on and on he went until we were almost back at court.

"Everything is okay, I'm alive. No big deal." I tried to shrug it off but Grey being Grey, he has to have control over everything.

"It is a big deal! I don't understand how you can act like it's okay."

"It's okay because I'm a guardian, not some Moroi. This is what I do. Instead of running from danger, I run to it."

"I don't want you hurt-"

"I'm not like your other 'girlfriends'. I don't need to do everything you ask, I never signed a contract. I'm free to do as I please."

"I don't want you to get hurt. I like to protect my things.

"You want to control.." I said under my breath.

"You have no idea how much I want to control your smart mouth and attitude." He said dead seriously.

"Yeah, well I'm not something you can control. I don't know if you've heard, but I'm Rose Hathaway. And I never follow rules and do whatever I want. And you're not going to change that." I said equally seriously.

"I will change that."

And the bickering got worse.

* * *

After the attack I came to check on Lissa and Christian, and to see if I could stay with Lissa and him. After the argument I packed up, I was so irritated with Grey's attitude.

"So what happened? How did they find the strigois?" Lissa was questioning.

"The idiots was raiding the guardian HQ of the place and the sun was coming up and he got stuck in the building. Dimitri and I took them out."

"You'd think they would have planned it better." Christian muttered.

"Yeah, you think."

Christian left, saying he needed to check in on Tasha to see how she was doing after the attack.

"What's wrong, Rose?"

She always could pick up on how I was feeling, I guess it was enhanced even more with the auras.

"It's Grey. He's threw a bitch fit about my safety after he found out that I was the one that fought the two strigoi."

"He seems very controlling, Rose."

"He can be...well he is. I don't know anymore. everything was fine before I came back." I put my head in my hands.

"I'm glad you came back, Rose. This is your home, here with us...with me. I want you to stay here and be my guardian again."

"That sounds good right now." I chuckled.

"Then do it! Please. I don't know what happened to you when you were with your dad, but you're different. You seem...hardened? Is that the right word?" She seemed to be racking her brain for the right word. "I guess that would fit best."

"With everything that's happened, it's hard for me to open up and trust people. I loved Dimitri and went through hell for him to be thrown to the trash. And before you say anything, I know I did persist that I talk to him but I needed to know he was okay and to tell him that I loved him. I had to make sure, and all he could have told me was to give him time. And I would have, but he practically told me that he didn't love me anymore, and to go away. So I went away."

"He still loves you, Rose. When you left, it hurt him a lot-"

"Ehhhh, it's over and done with, Liss. I don't want to dwell on the past." I shrugged her off. If he did love me then he should have done something. I'm done with this conversation. "Before I forget, can I crash here? I don't want to see Grey tonight."

"Oh yes! We can have a sleep over!"

* * *

 **DPOV**

 _Knock knock_

Who could be knocking at this time of the evening? Opening the door I see it's Christian.

"Liss kicked me out. Her and Rose are having a sleep over." He said grumpily walking into my living quarters.

"Uh sure." I couldn't turn him away, and I did like having him around.

After making popcorn and sitting down to watch a movie, Christian started telling me that her and Grey had gotten into it and that was why she was staying with Lissa tonight.

"That gives you the chance to win her back, man." He nudged me with his elbow.

"I've hurt her too much. She won't even talk to me." I told him about our argument at the party too.

"Nah, man. You just got to sweet talk her and warm her up. She does seem more distanced, but I'm sure you can break through her barriers. I don't like Grey, he gives off a bad vibe."

"He seems controlling."

"No, he seems like a dick." We laughed together.

Maybe if Rose is fighting with him I can get her to talk to me. I'll have to figure something out. I'll have to get her to understand that I didn't say those things to be mean, I said it to let her know how I feel. I'll start tomorrow, maybe Christian and I can come up with something.


	7. What's Next?

**Thank you all for the review and views! You guys are awesome.**

 **Disclaimer:I own nothing, sadly.**

* * *

 **RPOV**

 _RING_

 _RING_

 _RING_

 _RING_

Ugh, who the hell is calling me? Looking at the caller ID, it's Hans.

Groggily I answer, "Hello?"

"Hathaway, you are being assigned to work detail in an hour. Meet me at my office in an hour." And he hung up. Son of a bitch. I looked around at my surroundings, I forgot I was in Lissa's room. Getting my stuff, I got ready quickly.

I walked down the stairs and I could smell coffee brewing.

"Want a cup?"

"Yes, please!" I have acquired the taste for coffee, I love it now actually.

"Is Hans putting you to work this morning?"

"Ugh, yes. I don't know what I'm doing though." I looked at the clock and I had a few minutes to get to his office, so I rushed to his office.

* * *

 _Knock_

 _Knock_

"Come in."

"You wanted me here-" I stopped in my tracks. Dimitri is sitting in Hans' office. Shit.

"Sit Hathaway." He pointed to the chair next to Dimitri. "I know your past with Belikov hasn't always been the best, but you both work well together. I've seen and heard of it. So I want you both to work together doing ward patrol." I slumped in my chair. Son of a bitch, why?! "Don't give sass, sit straight." I did as I was told. "There have been sightings of humans around the woods, so I want you both to keep an eye out for clues."

Walking out of the office I quickened my pace to get to the front gate to sign in. Dimitri never tried to talk to me, which was good. With everything going on now with Grey, the last thing I need is Dimitri pushing me to talk about the past.

About a half hour of doing our jobs in silence, my phone rings. It's Grey. I hesitate for a while before deciding to answer. If I don't answer now then he will look for me.

"Hey." I look down avoiding Dimitri's gaze. I can feel his eyes on me.

"Where are you?" He demands.

"Geez, nice to hear from you too." I roll my eyes, he's so frustrating.

"Where are you?" He asks again.

"Working. Why?"

"We need to talk."

"About?"

"Us." Shit.

"What about us?" I say accusatory. I look up and I can see Dimitri watching me in the corner of his eye.

"This is not the time, Rose." He seems like he is getting irritated.

Raising my voice, I'm getting irritated. What could be so bad that he wants to wait. "No, this is the time. I'm not going to play games, Christian. You need to tell me what is so important that you need to talk to me."

"I don't think this is going to work." He says after hesitating for a while. Uh...what?! Seriously?!

"Okay...and why do you say that?"

"You're not what I'm used to dating-"

"Cause I'm not the type to bow down to the flick of your wrist?"

"No, Rose. You're defiant and you're reckless. I like my stuff safe and in order."

"Reckless?! Seriously?! Do you not realize what I do for a living?"

"I'm sorry, Rose. I really am. I'll contact you for the next meeting." And with that, he hung up. I let out my frustration in a loud sigh.

Under my breath, "stupid mother fucker, son of a bitch, asshole..." I trailed off.

"Trouble in paradise?" Dimitri asks, with a happy lilt with his accent.

Glaring at him, "Yes, what's it to you?"

"Didn't sound good. You okay?" He slowed his pace and we stopped to sit by a gathering of rocks.

"Ugh, no. He practically said I'm not what he wants. He's never dated a dhampir before so he doesn't understand the risk that comes with dating one. He's used to being with moroi and how safe they are. He wants to have control of his 'things' and I'm not a thing. I'm not something that can be owned and be made to do whatever he wants..." I was rambling, and some how couldn't stop. "I mean, we have great times, but I had to control myself. I couldn't be who I was because that was not what he wanted. Do you know how hard it is to try to not be who you are? To control the way you react to things? To have to hold in your emotions, so no one can use it against you?" I could feel my eyes starting to tingle with tears, but I still looked up to Dimitri. Hoping he could understand how hard it's been since I left.

He just looked at me, I don't know what was going through his mind, but he had a look of sympathy. I don't want sympathy, I want understanding.

* * *

 **DPOV**

"I know what that's like. When I was turned, I felt different. You have this emptiness inside of you that you can't fill." I looked down at my hands. I felt ashamed. I have not told anyone this, but Rose needs to know the truth. She needs to understand why I reacted the way I did, and what was going through my head when I was turned back. "I think that's why they kill so mercilessly. They want to try and fill that void. the trill of the kill gives you a quick boost, but it doesn't last long. It took me a long time to feel semi normal. I had all these emotions rushing back into me that I felt overwhelmed. It was hard to process everything that I was feeling-"

Through the headset you could hear the other guardians on duty saying our shift was over and to head back.

Dammit, I didn't get to finish, but I know this conversation is over. I don't think that I can bring this back up again any time soon. Maybe we can be on a better foot after this. We headed back to the front gate. I had all these things running through my head.

Am I glad they broke up? Yes, it makes things easier.

But I don't like that it's hurting Rose. He made her into something that she isn't.


	8. No, Not Again!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly. =[**

 **Thank you all for your support!**

* * *

After getting back to Lissa's house, I thought over what happened between Dimitri and I. And while at the time it was nice, it was wrong. I cannot let him back in. He hurt me too much the last time, and I won't give him the chance to do it again.

Liss was throwing this big dinner get together, so that means I will be seeing Dimitri again. I have to set the boundaries with him. We are not friends, we are nothing.

Walking to the kitchen I could see everyone; Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Mia, Adrian, Tasha and Dimitri. I greet the others and try to avoid Dimitri. I sit as far away from him as I can at dinner. Conversation is light and fun during the whole time. The room was filled with laughter, people getting tipsy, and good times. As the night was winding down the others were starting to go him. With the group getting small, I could feel the weird tension between Dimitri and I.

I walked outside, needing to get air. Maybe they would leave while I was out. The warm summer breeze and heat from the sun felt nice.

"Feels nice out here."

"Yep." I said popping the 'p'.

"Is something wrong, Roza?"

I told him not to call me that, and he still does. I feel my body go rigid at the use of that nickname.

"No."

"No? Is that why you've been avoiding me all evening?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because." I know, lame response. But the less I talk the better.

"Because?" The question hangs in the air. I avoid looking at him.

"Because we can't be friends."

"Why?" You can hear the pain in his voice. He doesn't understand, he never will. I'm trying to rid myself of hurt and pain, and that's all he's caused.

"Because what happened between us, it hurt...BAD. And I'm not willing to go through that again."

"I'm sorry Roza." He shifts in his seat, and pulls my chin to look at him. "I'm sorry I said what I did. I'm sorry for everything. I want us to start over new. I want to be with you, I've missed you. I still love you."

He still loves me? Do I still love him? No, I can't. I've made my choice, and I'm sticking to it. I jerk my face away.

"That's just too bad, then. Love fades, mine has." And with that I walked back into the house. I needed a cold shower.

* * *

 **DPOV**

She used the same line on me, and man did that hurt. I sat there for 10 minutes, going over and over again about how this conversation went. I understand now, how much it hurts to love someone and them throw that back at you. It took a lot of courage to tell her that I still loved her. I don't know what I'm going to do. Should I keep pressing my luck and keep talking to her? Or will that push her away even more? Will it force her to leave again? I was so stuck in thought that I didn't notice someone sitting next to me.

"Are you okay?" Liss asked with concern laced into her voice.

"I don't think so." Was all I could say. I sighed loudly and slumped into the lawn chair.

"What happened? I saw Rose go into the house angry."

"I told her I still loved her."

She gasped." And what did she tell you?"

" 'love fades, mine has.' That is the same thing I told her in the church."

"Oh, boy. Yeah, she's pissed off at you. I was hoping you guys would patch things up, maybe be friends. But I guess not. You know how Rose is, she's stubborn."

"Very stubborn."

We laughed together at that. I remembered all the crazy antics she pulled at St. Vlad's. She always stuck to her ideas.

"I don't know what to do. If I keep pushing her to try to give me a chance, and she doesn't like it, I'm afraid she will run away again. But, then if I let this opportunity pass, I might not get it again."

"I don't know what to tell you, Dimitri. Either way can go good or bad. It's all up to you. But I do have an idea.."

* * *

 **RPOV**

Getting out of the shower I head to bed. I am ready for this day to end. I just want to forget about it all.

I feel myself being pulled into a dream.

The scenery is of a familiar ski lodge. Looking around I look for Adrian.

 _"Little Dhampir"_ Adrian says as he holds out his arms for a hug, which I return.

 _"Adrian, this place really?"_ I joke.

 _"Of course. It's where we met. How could I not love this place?"_ He jokes, but I agree. _"Is everything okay? Your aura looks irritated."_

 _"I want today to be gone forever."_ I say exasperated.

He pulls me into a hug, _"It'll be okay, but you can't leave again."_ He threatened me.

I chuckled, _"I'll try not to."_

 _"Don't leave again, Rose."_ He was being serious. _"You belong here, with us. We love you and don't want to be without you. We all missed you so much."_ He sealed his sweetness with a kiss on the top of my head. I always loved those kind of kisses. _"So tell me what has you irritated."_

I told him the conversation between Dimitri and I, both times and what happened between Grey and I.

 _"I don't know Little Dhampir. You're stuck in a hard place. But you can stay here now that you guys aren't together. Mayybeee we can start back from where we left off?"_ He nudged me playfully with his shoulder.

Should I? I mean, would I be doing the right thing?

 _"I don't know, Adrian. Let me think about it."_

 _"Okay, sleep on it and I'll see you in the morning."_ Adrian got up, stood in front of me and gave me a kiss on the forehead. The dream dissipated and I had a dreamless rest.


	9. DecisionsDecisions

**A/N: Sorry "guest" reviewer, if it is not to your standards. How about you write your own story so we can see what you can come up with?**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Waking up, I felt a bit of confusion. Would being with Adrian be bad? We could start off from where we had been before I left. But if he had been enough wouldn't I have stayed? Did I love Adrian? Of course I did, but was I in love with him?

Reluctantly I got up, I could smell bacon cooking downstairs.

"Smells good, what else is for breakfast?" I asked plopping myself onto a chair facing the island.

"Nothing for you." Christian said while flipping a pancake.

"Be nice, you too. How many do you want?" Liss, my savior!

"So, Liss..."

"...Yeah?" She said equally as cautious.

I told her about Adrian's "proposition"

"Are you going to take it?" She said surprised.

"Not sure."

"You'd give Adrian a chance, but not Dimitri? That's some messed up logic, Rosie. You belong with Dimitri, not Adrian. Don't get me wrong, I love Adrian like a brother, but he's not the one for you." Christian said. I scowled at him. Was he right?

"You're saying that because you and Dimitri are best friends." Liss teased.

"But I'm right." He said taking a bite out of his bacon.

After eating breakfast, I decided to call Adrian.

I went over what I would say to him, over and over. Nothing sounded right.

I hear a soft knock on the bedroom door, and he walks in.

"Hey, Little Dhampir." He strides towards me and pulls me into a big hug. I always loved his hugs, they were always warm and friendly. He sat down on the bed, "So did you think about it?" You could hear the optimism in his voice.

I gave him a small smile, "I did."

"And...?"

"I don't think I can..." I said in a whisper.

Adrian sighed loudly and rubbed his face with his hands. "I understand."

"Wait, what?"

"You just broke up with Grey, and your aura with Dimitri is the same as before."

Wait, what? "What do you mean? Our auras?"

"You guys are soulmates. It's been like that since the day I saw you two together. You guys are made for each other, you belong together."

"No we don't. I'm done with him."

"Don't be too sure, Little Dhampir. Souls that are meant to be together always find their ways back to each other." He got up, gave me a kiss on the forehead and left.

* * *

 **DPOV**

 _Ring_

 _Ring_

 _Ring_

"Hello?"

"Hey D! You gotta come over."

"Why?"

"Adrian is here."

"So?"

"He is trying to move in on your girl!" He says exasperated.

"She's not my girl." Sadly.

"Uh, yeah she is. You guys are meant for each other."

"I'll go over after I finish this shift."

* * *

I was eager for my shift to end. So when time rolled by for it to end I practically ran out the door.

I texted Christian before I left. They were getting ready for dinner. Christian used the excuse that we were going to bbq, and that I was "an excellent bbq-er". His words, not mine.

Walking into the house I could hear noise coming from the kitchen. I could see Rose's figure dancing around with Lissa's to some music playing from the stereo.

I stayed there watching Rose move around the kitchen. Her hips swaying, and her hair bouncing around. Her laughter filling the room, it was a beautiful sight. Made me wonder how she would dance around in our own home...sadly it's only a fantasy.

I squared my shoulders and walked into the kitchen.

"Hi, Dimitri." Lissa said cheerfully.

That's when Rose stilled and took food out to the back.

"Don't come on too strong. Make small talk, and try to make her feel comfortable." Liss told me, handing me the plate of seasoned steaks.

I walked out and started placing the steaks on the grill. I stayed quiet, giving her some space.

The tension was thick between us while we worked around the grill.

Rose sighed loudly, and said "shut up."

"What?" I didn't say anything, and I'm already getting yelled at.

"No, not you. Liss."

"What did she say?" I was curious.

She shook her head, "It's nothing."

I kept quite for a few more minutes before I made small talk. "How's the business coming along?"

"Good so far. I haven't heard anything back, yet. They're decorating it, so it'll be done soon. I can't wait till it's open-" That's when she looked up at me, and shut her mouth.

The rest of the cooking was quiet. Tension was a little lighter, but still there.

We ate dinner and it wasn't full of tension. The conversation was light, but Rose seemed to avoid talking to me as much as possible.

Lissa asked Rose to help her clean up the dishes so Christian and I made our way to the living room to watch tv. We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"So did you get anywhere with her?" He said quietly.

"Not really." I scowled.

"But she did talk to you a little?" He sounded hopeful.

"Yeah, a sentence."

"that's a start!"

"If you say so."

* * *

 **RPOV**

I hated doing dishes. The only time I clean a dish is when I eat all my food off of it.

"So, did he talk to you?"

"Not really. I accidentally replied to you out loud. He asked about the business stuff, and that was it." I shrugged it off.

"Seriously?!" She dropped the dish in the sink and looked at me incredulously.

"What?" I looked at her surprised. Why is she mad at me!?

"Rose, I know it hurt you, what happened between you guys. But is shutting him out really going to solve the problem?"

"Yes." I said stubbornly.

"No, it's not. It makes it awkward on everyone. Talk to him, know his side. That's all I'm asking."


	10. Nope, I Don't Want To!

**Thank you all for your views and reviews. I appreciate your kind words. Sorry I haven't updated. I've been busy with classes and homework. But here is the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

 **RPOV**

Talk to him about it? No, I don't want to. We can survive just fine ignoring each other. Lissa left the room, and I stayed in the kitchen thinking it over if I should talk to him. Before I knew it, Dimitri was in the room. He walked up to me and stood in front of me, taking in a deep steadying breath.

"Rose, can we talk?"

"Uhm.."

That is when my phone went off. Saved by the phone! I looked down at the screen to see who was calling me... It was Grey. I don't know which one is worse, talking to Dimitri or Christian.

I put my finger up, "Hold that thought." I took a step back, leaning on the counter. "Christian" I put sass into my words.

"Hey, Rose. I know it's late, but I got the keys to the place. Do you want to go see it with me?"

"When? Now?"

"Yes. That's if you don't want to wait till the morning."

"Yes, of course I want to." I probably sounded more eager than I should have. "Okay, I'll meet you in a few." I hung up, and looked up at Dimitri. Oops. I can talk to him later. "Can this wait till tomorrow?" I pleaded.

"Uh, yeah. Go ahead."

* * *

 **DPOV**

"Yes, of course I want to." Rose sounded happy. Was Grey asking to get back with her? I hope not. "Okay, I'll meet you in a few." Shit. She looked up at me, probably finally noticing that I was still here. "Can this wait till tomorrow?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah. Go ahead." I couldn't stop her from going to see him. If he wanted her back, she will probably choose him over me. I hope he doesn't want her back. Hopefully it has to do with their shop.

Rose was out the door in a matter of seconds. I plopped myself on the couch.

"Did she talk to you?" Lissa asked.

"No. Grey called, and she went to him."

Liss sighed loudly. "So, she didn't hear you out at all?" She sounded irritated.

"Nope. But she asked if it could wait till tomorrow. So that's something, right?"

"Better hold her up to it then."

* * *

 **RPOV**

I all but ran to the shop, I was eager to see it decorated and about ready to open up.

Grey was already at the door waiting for me.

"Hey."

"Ready?" He had a smile on his face and handed me the key. I took it eagerly, and all but shoved the key into the keyhole. I had to keep calm, cool and collected. Once I unlocked the door I pushed the doors open. Grey covered my eyes, "hold on. Let's make this a surprise." I couldn't help smiling.

"Hurry up! I'm too excited to see it!" I was feeling giddy.

"Okay look now."

I opened my eyes and looked at the shop. There was a wall with a wall sized mirrors, weights, treadmills, and all the works that comes with workout equipment. To the back was the locker rooms. The equipment was high end, and looked expensive. To the right of the room, next to the main door, was the front desk. On top of it there was fliers for advertisement, membership sign ups, and decorations. Behind the desk was a large plaque with the prices of membership, day fees, and other luxuries.

"This is awesome!" I squealed!

"I thought you'd like it. Do you want to see the locker rooms and the spa rooms?"

I rushed to the locker rooms. In the women's locker room, there had to be at least 100 lockers, towel dryers, and fancy locker room things. The showers had racks, curtains, fancy shower heads, towel dryers, and the fancy works.

The men's locker room had the same thing, except had areas for them to shave with hot towels.

The sauna had a seating area that had sectional areas so everyone wasn't crowded with each other. It sat at least 30 people at a time.

"This is amazing!" I breathed out. "When can we open?"

Grey laughed at me, "We have to hire people first. And I have a list here ready for you to over look everyone. I'm leaving it in your hands."

I plucked it out of his hands.

"Thank you. When I'm done going over it I'll get back to you?"

"Yes." He took a step closer to me, tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "Rose?"

I took a shaky breath and looked up at him, "yeah?"

"I'm sorry." He snaked his hand to the back of my head, pulling me closer to him. I could smell his body wash and the fresh linen smell of his clothes. It was a simple smell, but smelled so good. I felt myself leaning closer to him without thinking. I closed my eyes, and felt his lips press against mine. They were warm and soft.

Then it hit me like a splash of cold water. I pulled away, "No, we can't. You broke up with me." I said quietly, maybe to myself or to him, I'm not sure.. I started walking to the door, leaving him there.

* * *

I got to Lissa's and she was sitting on the kitchen island typing away on her computer. I sat next to her, "Hey."

"Hey, Rose. How's the shop?"

"Looks amazing. We can go see it tomorrow if you want."

"Sure."

Checking the bond, she seemed irritated.

"Is everything okay?"

"Uh, I suppose so."

"No, it's not. What's wrong?"

She sighed, and stopped her typing. She looked at me, "Dimitri came into the kitchen to talk to you, and you blew him off."

Shit. "I didn't mean to." I said apologetically.

"Yeah? Well it sure seemed like you blew him off for Christian Grey, who should I remind you, just broke up with you?" She sounded angry.

"Dimitri broke up with me too, so what's the difference?" I was starting to get defensive. What the hell is going on!?

"True, but he is trying to make amends with you Rose! He wants to make things better with you. He has done everything he can to be back to his normal self, and he wants you to know he doesn't blame himself anymore. He has fought his demons and conquered them."

I sighed. "Okay, I'll talk to him tomorrow." Maybe she's right...maybe..

"No, now." She went back to typing on her computer. She told me his address, and I headed over. It was around 10 pm (10 am human time), when I got to his door. I contemplated on knocking. Maybe I could say he didn't answer? No, she would know I lied. I took in a deep breath, steadied my nerves, and knocked.

 _Knock_

 _Knock_

 _Knock_

I saw the living room light turn on from the side windows. I braced myself, but when he opened the door he was just in his pajama pants. His sculpted body on display, as if only for me. The look on his face showed shock. Probably didn't expect I'd come to him to talk.

"Hey, can I come in?"


	11. I Guess We Can Talk

**Guest, I'm sorry for the con fusion. I didn't want Tasha and Dimitri as a couple, it's done over and over again. They're more like friends with benefits. Then him saying Rose's name in chapter two before they "got it on" kind of ruined it. Does that clear it up? I hope it does.**

 **Thank you everyone else for the reviews and follows and favorites. They mean a lot! Let's see how the talk goes!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

 **DPOV**

I hear knocking at my door, I looked at the clock and it was 10. Who could be here at 10?

I opened the door and I was in shock, it was Roza.

"Hey, can I come in?"

"Uh, yeah." I was in shock. Why would she be here? Shouldn't she be with Grey?

I lead her to the couch. I sat opposite of her.

"I'm sorry." She blurted out the second she sat down.

"For what?" blowing me off, and running to Grey...I mutter in my head.

"For blowing you off, and not letting you talk." She looked uncomfortable. Roza was never one to apologize, so when she did, she did feel bad. I stayed quiet, letting her continue. I wanted to see how far she could go. "I'm sorry for everything, too. I should have given you your space when you were restored, but I was too eager to have you with me. I never took into consideration about what would happen when you were restored." She was looking down at her hands. It gave me a good opportunity to look at her beautiful features. "I'm just sorry."

That's when she looked up at me, and you could see the pain in her eyes. I sighed loudly and rubbed my chin. Where do I start?

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have said what I did. I didn't know how I was feeling. I went from having no emotions, to them flooding back into me like a tidal wave. I didn't know how to process it all. I was overwhelmed. Then I had everything I did to you haunting me." I looked her in the eyes, trying to get her to understand what I was telling her. "Then when you left, it made me realize that I couldn't fix what I did or said." I sat next to her on the loveseat. " I didn't mean what I told you in the church, I will do whatever I can to make it up to you. I-"

 _Knock_

 _Knock_

 _Knock_

Dammit, who the hell is it now? I sighed loudly, "hold on."

I walked to the door and opened it. there was Tasha. She had a trench coat on, and high heels. Shit. I knew where this was going.

"Tasha-"

She cut me off, putting her finger on my lips. "Shhh, I know what happened last time and I forgive you." She purred. She started unbuttoning her trenchcoat, and as soon as she finished with the last button she slipped into my house and dropped the trench coat to the floor. She was barely dressed in skimpy lingerie. She yelped when she saw we weren't alone.

"What is she doing here?!" Tasha said fuming. Putting her trench coat back on hastily.

"I was just leaving." Roza said with an amused look on her face. "I'll see you later, Dimitri." She was laughing, how is this funny!? I'm so embarrassed by this whole thing.

"No, Roza-"

"It's fine," she started to laugh again. Why is everyone cutting me off tonight?! "I'll see you later." With that Roza was out the door and I was stuck with Tasha.

"What the hell is she doing here Dimka?" She sounded angry.

"What does it matter to you?" I turn around, I'm pissed off. She had to ruin my time with Roza.

"Because she comes back and everyone rejoices for her? What makes her so great, Dimitri? She is just some stupid little girl, and every time you see her you run towards her! She can't love you like I can, or give you what you want! I can give you a family, and that's what you've always wanted. Once her place is opened up and doing well she's going to leave you again. She will leave you for Christian Grey, she doesn't love you anymore. So you should move on already!"

I thought I was angry a while ago, but now I'm fuming.

"What makes you any better than her? You're not that special. You can give me a family? So can every other Moroi, but I don't want you! You were just a distraction, and now that Roza is back I am going to try and get her to stay. She's the one I want, and the only thing I want from you is to get out!" I opened the door for her to leave. Once she was out the window I slammed the door shut.

* * *

 **RPOV**

Okay, now that was awkward...but it was hilarious. The look on her face when she saw I was there was perfect. I have to admit, her lingerie was very cute. Yet Moroi lack the ability to fill lingerie. They have bodies like supermodels, thin and no ass or breasts. Dhampirs on the other hand, we had curves in all the right places.

As for me, I could fill lingerie pretty damn well.

I laughed all the way back to Lissa's. When I finally got back Lissa was still in the same spot.

"You haven't finished that paper yet?"

"Ugh, no. I don't even know what I'm doing anymore." She closed her laptop and turned to look at me. "Did you talk to him?"

"Yes, for a while." I started to laugh.

"Oh geez, did you guys..."She trailed off.

"No!" I waved my hands in front of me. "No, but Tasha showed up. In your typical booty call outfit. Trenchcoat, high heels, and lingerie underneath."

Lissa gasped, covering her mouth with her hands in shock. "What did she say?"

"She was pissed off, to say the least. She got into the house, dropped the trench coat and saw me there. Doesn't help Dimitri just had his pj pants on. I think she hates me even more now." I laughed out loud.

"She does not hate you Rose!" Lissa playfully slapped my arm.

"Oh yes she does. What was it that she told me in the dress boutique? 'if you think you can win him back you're sadly mistaken'. Or something like that. She's obsessed with Dimitri. She's crazy, and not the good kind."

* * *

 **And how was that? Did I clarify things about Dimitri and Tasha's standing? I hope I did. Hope you guys enjoyed it. I will try and update soon!**


	12. Grey's View

**So this kind of came to my mind today, and I think he needs an explanation of why he broke up with Rose and all about his side of this story.**

 **Disclaimer, I own nothing!**

* * *

Rosemarie and I have been here a day, and there is a lot of chatter of her being back. All her friends miss her, even the many admirers she's accumulated through her adventures. Left and right, 'Rose is back!' 'Do you think Rose and Dimitri will get back together' Rose and Dimitri this and that. It's annoying.

I'm sitting at a restaurant waiting for my breakfast to appear when I see Rose's friend Adrian walk in.

I call him over. I have met him a few times, and he seems nice.

"Grey, how are you?" Adrian says taking a seat at my table.

"Not too bad, care to join me?"

Adrian orders his food and we fall into a silence.

"So how do you like court?" Adrian is making small talk, I'm not one for small talk.

"It's not too bad. But I am ready to head back to Seattle."

"How long are you and Rose here for?" He sounds disappointed. Probably because he will lose his friend again.

"Not sure. Not long I hope. I've got a question about Rose..." I trail off, skeptical to ask this question of one of her best friends.

"Sure, depends on the question."

"Since we got here, a lot of people keep talking about Rose and Dimitri getting back together. Why all the hype of them together?"

"Long story short? Dimitri was her mentor at St. Vlad's they had feelings for each other but they would try their hardest to not give in. She told her friends about a strigoi nest that was close to them, Tasha had given Dimitri a proposal for family, Rose went after her friends to save them. Her dumb friends got them all caught by strigoi, and one of them died. After Rose killed the strigoi, and she was not in the best mental state, that was when Dimitri realized he loved her. After fighting their feelings, they gave in one night. That night Dimitri was taken by strigoi in an attack, and turned. She dropped out of school to go kill him. She traveled all the way to Russia to kill him. She did find him, and she thought she killed him. BUT she didn't, obviously, and he was threatening to kill her and chased her around while she looked for a cure. When he was finally cured, he wanted nothing to do with her. Rose, being Rose, never stopped to get to him. He said things he shouldn't have and she left."

That's when our food came.

"Okay, they have history. So what?"

We started eating our breakfast.

"No, it's not that they have history. They are the most controversial Dhampir couple. They want to guard and be together. Dhampirs rarely settle down, and if they do, they run off to join human society. They fought hand and tooth to be together, and then when they have the opportunity to be together, they aren't. They're every Dhampirs idol of a power couple.

"They're just not a power couple." A random woman, a Dhampir, chimed in. "They're soulmates. They were meant for each other, they have just gone astray. They'll find themselves together soon."

"Thanks." I muttered to her and she looked away.

"Do you think they're meant to be together?" I asked Adrian. I wonder what his input is.

Adrian sighed, "I mean, well, are you going to give Rose marriage? Or a family? Can you give her what she needs? While I'm sure she will say she is fine with how things are now, I've seen how she is around children. If she has the chance, I'm sure she will want them. I have seen her aura glow with excitement and anticipation when her and Liss talked about weddings. She wants all those things. Are you going to give them to her?" He was interrogating me now.

Did I want all that stuff? I never have before, I don't think I want them now either.

"I have never wanted those things." I tell him.

"Then why are you with her? Because she is a good lay? She's going to get bored, and want more excitement. If you can't give her that stuff, when someone else can, let her go. I'm not trying to be mean, I'm just looking out for Rose. But I think it's just that she belongs with Dimitri. I've tried to be with her, I offered her marriage, family, love...everything but she has always found her way back to him. It's him that her everything yearns for."

I guess I know what I have to do...I hope it's the right thing.

* * *

 **I know it's short, but how was that? Does it make Grey a little nicer and explain things better?**


	13. Psycho Bitch

**Sorry it's taken me so long to get an update posted! I've had so much homework for my college courses that I have been drained! But here it is, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

 **RPOV**

The next morning I walked down to the gym, I needed a good run in.

The gym was empty, but I wasn't surprised since it was 6 am for us. The sun was starting to go down. I loved this time of the day, the sun was still somewhat up and the rays felt good on my body. I fell into a steady rhythm with the upbeat music playing in my headphones, until I felt a presence beside me. I looked to my right and I could see Dimitri falling in step with me.

I push myself to go faster, but of course with his giant legs, it's no problem for him.

I looked up at him from the corner of my eye and pushed myself even harder. I could feel the air in my lungs starting to burn me from the inside out. The muscles in my legs burning with a fire that I'd never felt before. With him I always wanted to push myself more, to prove myself, and I had no idea why.

Sadly, he quickened his pace even more, and he beat me.

I gulped water, hoping this would cool down my lungs.

"Not bad." He said drinking his water. "Still slow, but not bad."

"Yeah, well if I had legs that reached from Russia to here I could kick your ass too."

I started walking away.

"I'm sorry for Tasha coming over last night. I didn't-"

I held up my hand to stop him. "What ever you do in your free time is up to you. I was the one who showed up unexpectedly."

"I didn't want her there though."

"Well I guess that was a pleasant surprise." I joked and winked at him.

* * *

An hour and a half later I found myself wandering around the shops at court. They had really nice clothing, but with my hip and breast size, they didn't have much to offer.

I walked into one boutique and looked at the clothing they had. I walked around for a while when I heard a very distinct laugh...more like a cackle. I internally groaned and turned around wanting to leave, when I heard her call my name, "Rose!"

I turned around with a fake smile on my face. "Tasha."

"About last night, I'm sorry you had to see that." She didn't sound sorry at all, but she sounded smug.

"It's my fault. I didn't let him know I was going by."

"Next time you feel the need to go to his house late at night, don't." She threatened. "I've told you once, and I'll tell you again..back" shoulder poke "off." shoulder poke. Okay, now I'm getting pissed off. "You don't want to piss me off. Believe me when I say I can light a fire under your ass."

I kept my cool, with a store full of other Moroi, I gave her a snide smirk. "You're that insecure aren't you?" I leaned closer to her. "You're scared I'm going to take him away, aren't you. Not once have I seen him kiss you. Much less hold your hand. He's not yours at all."

 _SMACK_

She slapped me, and I'm not going to lie...it stung a little bit.

"Shut your stupid little Dhampir mouth, don't test me."

"We will see how much of him is yours."

With that I turned around and left the boutique.

I made my way back to Lissa's, checking the bond, I could see that she was home alone.

Peaking into the kitchen I could see Liss had just finished making herself a sandwich. With my awesome Dhampir stealth skills, I snuck around the island unnoticed and snatched away the sandwich and hid from her.

"What the hell?" I could hear Lissa say with shock. It sounded like she lifted the plate as if it was hiding under it.

"Rose!"

I couldn't help the laugh that came out.

"You scared the hell out of me, stupid!" Lissa said handing me the plate and going back to the fridge to make herself a new sandwich.

"Sorry, but I had to."

"I thought I had a sandwich stealing ghost in my house." She joked.

"No, just a sandwich stealing best friend." I took a bite. "Hey quick question."

"Should I be worried?"

"Did Dimitri and Tasha ever date?"

Now Liss looked up at me with confusion. "Noo...why?"

"Cause I ran into Tasha today, and the way she threatened me made it sound like they were dating and I was the homewrecker...that is before she slapped me."

"She slapped you!? I was wondering why your cheek was a little red. But, no. They never did. I think they were more friends with benefits."

Interesting. He is a man, and he does have needs that a hand just can't satisfy.

"Oh, okay. Just wondering."

"What are you going to do?" She finally made herself another sandwich and started eating it.

"Nothing, why?"

"You should get back together with him!" She squealed!

"Uh, no."

"Uh, yes! They have a dinner date tonight...just to let you know."

"Gotcha." I said shrugging it off. That's when a plan started formulating in my head.

I finished my sandwich and told her I was going out for a walk.

I made my way to Dimitri's housing. I knocked once, twice, three times. No answer, shit. I turned around and saw him walking over.

"Hey" I said casually.

"Hello." He said pleasantly, walking past me to unlock his door and allowing me to come in.

Walking into the house it smells just like him. I felt a sense of comfort wash over me as I inhaled the scent. I made myself at home, and lounged on his couch.

"I'm sure your not here to relax." He was looking down at me laying on his couch.

"No, but these are comfortable."

He just raised his eyebrow at me waiting for an answer.

"Let's grab dinner tonight."


	14. What's Going On!

**A/N: Thank you all for your support and your kind reviews. They make me happy to come back and read them all! You're all awesome! And I'm sorry it's been so long that I've updated! I will try and make it more often, life is hectic.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

 **DPOV**

"Let's grab dinner tonight."

Shit. What do I say? I would love to have dinner with her...what do I do?!

I can't blow of Tasha, we have a lot we need to talk about.

"I can't.." I said hesitantly.

Roza stopped fiddling with a lock of her hair, and looked up at me with pain in her eyes. "Why?"

It hurt me to turn her down. There has to be something else I could do. I don't want to miss out on the opportunity to be with her.

"What about coffee afterwards?" I offered as an idea.

"Sure." She stood up, fixing her shirt that rode up as she laid on my couch. "What time?"

"I'll call you when I'm ready."

"Sounds great, not too late." She winked at me..that made my manhood twitch. She still had an effect on me, I sure hope I had the same effect on her.

* * *

Dinner that night was off to a slow start. Tasha had reservations at a fancy restaurant and seated at the back for privacy.

Tasha made small talk, and the air was full of awkward tension.

After Tasha had a few glasses of wine she was more than willing to talk.

"So Dimka, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" I treaded carefully.

"I thought what we had was going well? The sex was great and I think we could have something." She drawled on.

"It was fun for the time. But I do value our friendship." I tried to stay as neutral as I could. The last thing I need is to ruin this friendship.

"Dimka," she scooted her chair closer to me "I don't want to just be friends, I want to be the one who fucks your brains out every night. I want to have your children and be your wife." I was about to interject when she placed her manicured finger to my lips to shut me off. "I can give you everything you could ever dream of, and more. Why won't you see that? It's a beautiful future, if you'd open your eyes."

This again? How many times have we had this conversation?

"Tasha, I'm sorry but I don't see that future with you. What we had was good, but it's time to move on to different things." She had started tracing her fingers on my hand, and I proceeded to remove her hand from mine.

I looked up at Tasha, pleading for her to understand. But all that was there was anger in her eyes.

"It's because of her right?" She gulped the rest of her champagne down.

I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration, "Who Tasha?"

"Rose, who else?! Who else ruins everything for me?! She comes prancing back after being gone and you go to her sucking the shit out of her ass-"

"Don't start, Tasha." I interrupted. "What we had, had to come to an end at some point."

"Not this quickly!" She shouted quietly. "Why can't you get over her and move on to bigger and better things. She's some stupid Dhampir that can't give you what I can!" She slammed her fist to the table. "I don't get it, what's so great about her? She's young, naive, hot headed and and..and she just...can't give you what you want.."She said exasperatedly.

This was irritating me, she was putting down Roza because she couldn't handle rejection.

"Who are you to tell me what I want?"

"Because you've always wanted a family."

"Yes, I have. I can't deny that. But I want them with a woman I love, and if the woman I love cannot give me children then I will make sacrifices. What I want is for everyone to respect my wants and desires and you're putting down what I want and desire because it is not with you."

I started to get up when Tasha grabbed by arm, "Please Dimka!" She pleaded. "Let me give you a family! You can learn to love me."

I yanked my arm away from her arms and walked out of the restaurant. That's when I called Roza.

* * *

RPOV

I heard my phone ringing and Dimitri's number popped up. Dinner ended fast. I let it ring a few times before answering.

As I entered the coffee shop I could see him in the corner table with two cups on the table and a muffin.

I took a seat next to him, "Someone is dressed fancy." I teased.

He smiled at that, and not one of his small smiles, the ones that melt...used to melt my heart.

"Well, this is a fancy coffee shop." He joked back.

I took a sip of the coffee cup that was in front of me. It was delicious, and very sweet.

"I figured you liked it sweet."

"Yeah, not like you, grandpa. Only old people like their coffee black."

"Respect your elders."

I rolled my eyes at him.

We had playful banter back and forth, and it felt nice.

Soon after we had to leave. We went our separate ways from the coffee shop.

I was half ways to Lissa's when I could feel someone behind me. I turned around and saw Tasha hot on my trail. So I stopped, letting her catch up.

"You!" she pointed her finger at me as she got closer.

"Me!" I said mocking her.

"Don't fucking play with me, Hathaway!"

She stood in front of me, staring down at me because of her ridiculously high heels.

"Why don't you just leave already! Go away and let us live our lives. We were all better off without you."

"I think you're the only one wanting me to leave." So I took a step back getting ready to turn around and go to Lissa's when I saw Tasha pulling her hand up getting ready to slap me.

She swung her hand at me, but I wasn't going to let her get the satisfaction of hitting me. I ducked back, dodging the slap.

Tasha growled in anger, and that is when I felt a little heat at my feet. I jumped back and saw a small ring of fire where I just stood. What the hell!?

I looked up at her, and she had a smug smile on her face.

"You want to play with fire? Then I'll give you fire!" She threw a small fire ball at my head! I barely ducked in time!

"Seriously?!" I yelled at her.

"Seriously! He is mine, what did I tell you! I will do anything to get him back, and if that means burning you alive then that's what I'll do!" She threw two small fire balls again.

After dodging them, I tackled her to the ground.

"Stop, Tasha!"

"No!" She screamed as flames encircled us and a few licked my skin. Where the fire touched my started blistering with the heat. I didn't want to have to do what I was thinking, but it might be my only choice.

As the walls of the fire curled closer to me, I made the decision.

I punched her, maybe a little too hard, but it was enough to knock her out.

The flames disappeared and I fell back on my butt feeling the cool air hit my sweat drenched skin.

What the hell is going on?!

I wasn't going to leave her there on the ground. So I made the decision to take her to Lissa's.

Once I opened the door I laid Tasha on the couch.

Once Lissa and Christian were downstairs, I tried to explain what happened and all the did was look at me with eyes wide open. I showed her the burns and Lissa made the attempt to heal them, and I let her. It was the worst physical pain I had felt.

I could feel through the bond the blissful feeling that came along with the power of spirit.

"Okay, now what do we do about _her_." I said as I pointed to the unconscious psycho on the couch.

* * *

A/N: How was that? It was longer than a lot of the other chapters, so I hope that makes up for the long wait for an update. Let me know what you think!


	15. She's Crazy, I Told You!

**So I feel really bad for not updating in a month but with papers due every week, it feels strained to write chapters. I didn't want to force words out and make this terrible. But I have off till January, so I will do my best to get back into this!**

 **On a brighter note, how many of you are glad Rose punched her?! Ha! I loved it when I thought of it. How will Tasha react? What will she do? Hmmm?**

* * *

 **RPOV**

"This is insane. How? Why?" Christian whispered to himself as he went on and on about this. He paced the living room back and forth trying to get a grip on what he was thinking.

"It'll be okay, Rose. You were protecting yourself." Liss said rubbing aloe vera gel on my burns. I could feel through the bond that Lissa was itching to heal me, but I shook my head in disapproval.

"This won't be the last time, I can guarantee it. Like I said," I whispered lower "she's crazy obsessed with Dimitri. This isn't healthy, Liss. She's going to do something crazy if she doesn't get what she wants."

"I don't know Rose. I don't think she is waking up any time soon tonight. Are you going to be okay staying here tonight?"

Will I be safe? Probably not. She would probably burn the place down if she finds out I'm in the room upstairs.

"No, probably not. I can figure out a place to stay for tonight. It's not problem." I hopped off the stool in the kitchen.

I left and wandered around without thinking. I made my way to a familiar door and hesitated before knocking.

 _Knock_

 _Knock_

 _Knock_

I waited for an answer, and it finally came to the door half naked and half asleep.

He rubbed his eyes to take the sleep away, "Roza?"

"Uh hey. I was hoping I could ask you a favor?" I said nervously.

"Sure, come in." He says gesturing for me to come inside. I sat down on his couch and rubbed my arms, this made me wince and hiss out in pain.

I looked up at Dimitri and he had concern written all over his face. Before he could ask any questions I jumped right to the point.

"Is it okay if I crash out on your couch for the night?"

"What's going on?"

"It's nothing, really." I tried to wave it off. It was either Dimitri or Grey, and Dimitri feels like a better choice. "I just-"

"You just have what looks like second degree burns on your arms and hands." He pointed to my small blisters. "What happened, Roza?"

"You of all people know that I can't even boil water without injury." I tried to joke it off.

He stared at me for a while, "take my bed."

"What? No, I can't. I don't think you'll sleep comfortably on this couch. It's fine, really."

I finally convinced him to take his bed. A 6'7' man on a couch that is just the right size for me would be unbearable.

No matter how hard I tried, I could not sleep. His smell invaded my nostrils. I felt myself inhaling deeply the smell of the blankets.

I tossed and turned the whole night trying to get comfortable, but these blisters made it hard to relax.

I made my way to the bathroom, maybe Dimitri had bandages that I could use. I quietly made my way to the bathroom, turning on the light stung my eyes. I quietly rummaged through the medicine cabinet for bandage wraps and I had no luck. I found some antibiotic ointment but that was it. Maybe this would help? I had no idea, but it started to burn again.

Rubbing the ointment on one of the blisters, I felt myself hiss at the pain.

"Shit" I whispered as a blister popped and nastiness oozed out.

"Need help?" Dimitri said at the doorway, scaring the shit out of me. He still hadn't put on a shirt, and I was a little grateful for that.

I bet if a mouse farted in the walls he'd probably wake up.

"Do you have any bandage wraps?"

He dug into the cabinet underneath the sink, and pulled out the wraps and burn ointment.

"Are you going to tell me how you got these yet?" Dimitri asked as he gently rubbed the ointment on some of the blisters, and man did it feel better right away.

"Like I said, I can't boil water."

"And you're a bad liar."

I nervously bit my lip. Do I tell him? Will be believe me? I'm not sure, but I guess it's worth a shot. Right?

"I was walking back to Lissa's and Tasha ambushed me."

That's when his hands stopped and his brows furrowed.

"What? Why?" Confusion was written all over his face.

Seriously? He didn't know why? How can someone so observant be so clueless?

I scoffed, "you're seriously asking me this?"

"Of course, I don't understand the hatred you both have for each other." He went back to adding the gel.

Flatly I said "You."

"Me?"

"You."

"Why?" He said with shock.

"Because she's been in love with you for, like, ever. And when she gave you the proposal for family and kids you said no because of me."

"It was my choice."

"Doesn't matter." It really didn't. It's my fault that he said no. If I hadn't been around then he probably would have taken her offer, and they'd be in her own happily ever after.

"So she burned you?" He started wrapping the blisters loosely.

"After words were exchanged. She had a wall of fire around me. Annnd, I punched her."

"You punched her?" He had humor in his voice. "Out cold." I said proudly with humor laced in it. "I took her to Lissa's and I figured if I slept there she would kill me in my sleep."

"No she wouldn't."

I couldn't help but snort.

He finished bandaging my blisters, but his hands started to rub mine. It felt good, too good. I pulled my hands away and stood up. I cleared my throat and thanked him for the bandaging.

"Wait, Roza." He said as he lightly held my arm. "You didn't bring anything to sleep in?"

"No I didn't. I didn't think of it, I guess." Jeans sucked to sleep in, and a bra. Bras were already terrible to wear during the day, and to sleep...forget it!

Dimitri went to his room and brought back sweats and a big t-shirt. I thanked him again and changed.

Once I was back on the couch, it felt a little more comfortable and I felt myself drift off to sleep.

* * *

 **DPOV**

I laid on my bed unable to go back to sleep. I wanted to have Roza in my bed, next to me. I kept thinking over what had happened between her and Tasha. Would Tasha really react like that? I'm not so sure anymore. She's different now that Roza is around. I'm going to have to get to the bottom of this.

Finally morning came and I made my way to the kitchen and put a pot of coffee to brew. I saw Roza's sleeping form on the couch. I picked her up and gently laid her on my bed.

After getting ready I made my way to Lissa's house with the intent to talk to Tasha.

Walking into the kitchen, I was greeted by Christian, and this gave Tasha a spunk in her step.

"Hey Dimka!" She got up and hugged me. Reluctantly I hugged her back.

"Hi Tasha. Can we talk?" I said quietly.

"Sure! Is everything okay?"

"No, not really."

Once we made it outside to the patio, I tried to ease into the conversation but Tasha was straight forward.

"What's wrong? You're never like this."

"It's about last night."

"I know it ended badly, and I'm sorry I was so pushy." She started rambling.

"I'm talking about what happened between you and Roza."

"How do you know about that?!" She yelled angrily. She didn't even try to deny it!

"Because she came to stay with me, and she had blisters on her arms. I had to pry it out of her, but finally she told me. Why are you doing this?"

"She stayed with you last night?!" She said angrily. " I figured if she's gone, then we can go back to how we were." She said it like it was a matter of fact.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, I could already feel a headache coming.

"No, not anymore. Leave her alone, Tasha." I said as I stood up ready to leave.

"You screwed her, didn't you?" She said with amusement.

I stopped dead in my tracks. "No, I didn't. Even though that is none of your concern."

Walking towards the front door, Liss asked how Rose was and offered to go check on her.

"Did Rose tell you what happened?"

"Yes, she did. She tried to lie about it, but she is a bad liar." I joked.

"I don't know what to do, Dimitri." She said with a sigh. "I'll always have Rose's side, but Tasha seems unpredictable lately."

"I think you're right."

Once we made it to my housing, I checked on Rose and she was still asleep.

"I'm going to heal her." Liss said quietly.


	16. Ohhh Boy

Finally an update! Don't kill me!

Disclaimer: I own nada!

* * *

 **RPOV**

I woke up feeling energized, and surrounded by his smell. I stilled, I was not on the couch. I quickly opened my eyes and looked around. I was in his room. I sat up, not feeling any pain, and that shocked me. I looked at my arms and they were bare. Dammit Lissa!

After I finally got over my anger towards Lissa, I looked around his room. He had a bookcase filled with books, and his dresser top was bare besides his guardian stuff. He had a tv above the dresser, but knowing Dimitri, he's probably never turned it on. The armchair in the corner just had his duster draped over it, so I'm assuming he's home. And his nightstand had a lamp and a charging cord.

Yeah, he's boring. I finally got up and made my way to the living room. I could hear music playing in the background. Of course it wasn't made in the century and before the Berlin Wall fell. He needs a music update. I leaned on the island counter that separated the kitchen from the living room watching him cook. It was amusing to watching him walk around gracefully and humming to the music.

"What's for dinner?" I asked, and I think I scared him cause he quickly composed himself.

Clearing his throat, "Spaghetti, I remember you liked it."

"I'll eat anything...except..no, I'll eat everything." I joked. He cracked that half smile that I loved so much.

Stop it, Rose! Stop feeling that way! I had to keep saying it in my head 1000 times before I got tired of it.

We sat down to eat, and it was silent...and awkward.

"This is really good." I chimed in.

"Mother's recipe." He smiled. The same smile reserved for his loved ones.

"Your mom makes the best everything." I chuckled to myself.

It stayed quite a little bit longer. I think we were both trying to figure out what is safe to talk about.

"Sooo, I noticed Lissa healed me."

"Her idea, not mine." He says holding his hands up and letting out a small laugh.

I rolled my eyes but felt a smile creep upon my face.

I heard my phone buzzing on the corner of the table. I checked the ID, and it was Grey.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Rose. I'm going to need you to come into the shop tomorrow morning. We have a group of people ready to be interviewed."

"Okay, sounds great."

The line stayed quiet.

"How are you doing?" He asked timidly.

"I'm okay, I guess. You?"

I could feel Dimitri's eyes on me, watching and listening to everything.

"I'm okay. Strangely, I miss you." He chuckled.

"Gee, thanks." I laughed. "Didn't know there was anything strange with me."

"You sure are something, that's for sure."

I smiled to myself.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Of course."

I hung up with him, and I looked up at Dimitri and his face had fallen.

I decided to play dumb and ask, "What?"

He cleared his throat, "Nothing. Are you done?" He gestured to my plate.

"Yeah." I said quietly.

I walked with him to the kitchen, I wanted to know what he was thinking. I sat on the barstool that was under the island that separated the rooms while he did the dishes.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, Rose."

"Sure, and the sky is purple."

He stayed quiet, and I stayed staring at him.

"I can feel a hole burning through my back." He says, annoyed.

"I'll stop when you tell me, then." I retorted.

He stops and takes in a deep breath, "You sounded happy that he called." He kept his back to me.

"I did?"

"You did."

"I'm sorry?" I said skeptically. Why was I apologizing?

"Why are you apologizing to me?" He turned around with amused confusion.

"I don't know...why does it matter if it made me happy anyways?"

He stayed quiet for a while, and then he sighed.

"Isn't it obvious?" He said and turned around.

"If it was then I wouldn't be asking."

"Or you're playing dumb."

"Do I ever play dumb?" with mock hurt.

He raised his eyebrow, "yes, you did..a lot."

I couldn't help but smile. I did, but it got me out of a lot of trouble.

"Yeah, well. I'm not now." I turned serious.

"I was wrong."

"About?"

"What I said to you in the church."

"Yeah you were." I admitted. He was wrong, and I'm going to let him know it. "After I did everything for you, risked everything for you, and I got it all thrown in my face."

"I know, and I'm sorry." He said leaning on the counter across from me. I leaned back.

"You're sorry?" I scoffed. "Yeah, that's not going to cover it. You have no idea what you did to have no idea what I did for you. I broke every rule to get you back."

"Do you regret it?" He asks me seriously.

"What?" I asked in shock.

"Do you regret everything you did for me?"

Did I? "No, I don't." I said finally. "I loved you and did what anyone would have done."

"Loved?"

"You expect me to still be in love with you after what you did to me?"

"Yes, no..I don't know, Roza. You're all I've thought about every single day." He was pacing his kitchen now. "I've regretted it since it came out of my mouth. I still love you." He says and looks at me. I keep the eye contact, I am not backing out of this.

"Yeah? Well, that's not my problem anymore." I stand up, and I might as well leave. I don't want the tension to be thick and uncomfortable. Do I want to love him? I don't know.

"You're telling me you can't feel the spark between us anymore?" He says as he grabs my hand, and shockingly...I do feel it. Ugh! Stop it Rose! It's not okay! I pull my hand away from him. "You did, Roza. Didn't you."

"No." I start walking towards the door.

"Roza" he says with a whisper and pulls my hand towards him. With one swift motion he pulls me to him and captures my lips in his.

* * *

A/N: I know short...but there was some important things! What should Rose do? Should she let herself fall into the kiss, or punch him till he sees stars? Haha! Let me know what you think, or what should happen!Thanks for reading!


	17. A Kiss!

A/N: Here is another update! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

 **DPOV**

It was now or never. I pulled her swiftly in for a kiss.

When our lips met it felt like electricity coursed through her and I as she kissed me back. It felt like a piece of me that was missing was back in it's place.

She didn't push me away as I pulled her closer to me, and her tangling her fingers in my hair.

The taste of her mouth was sweeter than I remember, a taste I'd never forget.

It ended all too quickly, she pushed me away.

"What are you doing?!" She argued pushing me away and taking a step back.

"What I should have done a long time ago." I said taking a step towards her.

"If I wanted you to kiss me I would have told you."

"If you didn't want to kiss me then you wouldn't have kissed me back." I retorted with a sly smirk.

"Eat shit." She says with venom lacing her words. She turned to walk out of the house.

"Roza, wait." I say as I grab her hand.

She slips her hand out of mine and before I knew it, I see stars and hear a door slamming.

She punched me...and it was a solid one.

I touch my lip and I can feel blood starting to pool on the surface.

Dammit, she's gotten better at punching.

* * *

 **RPOV**

Before I knew it, his lips were on mine.

Without thinking I felt my hands tangling in his soft brown hair. Brown hair that I loved and always wanted to run my fingers through now.

I had forgotten what his lips felt like against mine, the electricity was strong between us, and that's what made me snap.

I can't be kissing him. I pushed him away from me.

"What are you doing?!"

"What I should have done a long time ago." He says taking a step forward.

No. No. No.

"If I wanted you to kiss me I would have told you."

"If you didn't want to kiss me then you wouldn't have kissed me back." He said with a sly smirk on his face.

Dammit. This asshat had me cornered.

"Eat shit." I said with as much venom as I could cause it was the only comeback I could think of. I've got to get out of here.

"Roza, wait." He grabbed my hand, and I was mad that he was making me feel things I had in a long time. It was making me mad. Before I knew it I pulled my hand away from his and did the only sensible thing Rose Hathaway could do, I punched him and walked out.

I made my way to Lissa's to tell her what happened, but when I walked in I was greeted by someone I didn't want to see.

Tasha.

I used the bond to see where Liss was, she was upstairs getting ready for dinner with Christian.

I made my way to the stairs but before I could climb up them, I heard Tasha making snide comments. I stopped and asked her what she said.

"How does my pussy taste on his lips?" She says with sass.

"What are you talking about?" I say exasperated.

"Kissing my Dimka. You think you're better than me to satisfy him?" She makes it seem as though she is such a vixen. I try hard not to roll my eyes.

"What makes you think I kissed him?" Stalker much?

"I saw through his window. Obviously he didn't like what was offered if you're here so quick." She said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, and you'd still be in his bed if you were enough for him. Looks like he tossed you out like Sunday's trash." BOOM.

"He's just confused on what he wants. He'll come back. You're no competition, dear."

I'm not competition? Before I walked upstairs I looked her square in the face, "Well, _dear_ , we'll see who he's with at the end."

Walking up the stairs, I realized what I had just said.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

I told Liss what happened, even between Tasha.

"I think you still want him, Rose."

"What? No." I said scoffing. Even I couldn't take myself seriously.

"Yeah? You sure? What he said to you back then was bad, yes. BUT," she said it big and pointing her mascara wand at me, "he has paid for it enough. He still hurts about it and he wasn't in his right mind them. You hounded him when he asked for space. You pushed him to it, it's your fault. Just give in and feel what is right and see how much you guys need each other."

"Dammit, Liss. Why do you have to make sense."

"Cause I'm the smart one." She says with a cheesy grin.

"Ass." I whispered.

"You're the ass for not letting your feelings out. Seriously, though Rose. Move back and try being with him, please. Give love a chance!"

* * *

 **DPOV**

I sat on the couch putting ice on my lip. I didn't want a fat lip.

I felt my phone vibrate indicating I had a text from Christian.

 _'I heard Rose punched you, lol. You alive?'_

 _'Gee, thanks. How do you know?'_

 _'Rose came here, argued with Tasha, and then I heard her talking to Liss. Where did she punch you? You have a black eye?'_

 _'What did they argue about?! I have a fat lip.'_

 _'No idea, just heard Rose say_ 'We'll see who he ends up with' _or something like that. How do you have women fighting over you? Must be the accent.'_

I sat there and laughed, yeah sure, the accent. Who he ends up with...that makes me have hope that maybe I can have my Roza.


	18. So My Roza?

A/N: I'm glad to have such great responses! Thank you all!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

 **RPOV**

The next morning I woke up early to go meet Grey and interview future workers.

I made my way to the building with my stomach in knots. I was nervous and anxious because of the interviews but because I was going to go see Christian.

When I walked in Christian was already setting everything up in the back office.

"You're early, aren't you?" He looked up at me and laughed.

"Shut up, this is important." I joked back. I went to the desk and picked up a few of the folders on the table. "Geez, how many applicants do we have?"

"I'd say about 40 or 50. It's a good number."

"I guess so." I think more to myself than to him. The first applicant wasn't due for another half hour.

We sat there in silence for 5 minutes and it started growing awkward.

I had been wanting to ask for a while, and this might be the only time I get.

"So..." I trailed off.

"So..." He repeated getting off his phone and looking at me.

I looked away, not wanting see his reaction to this question. "What happened? To us?"

He sighed loudly, "It's difficult to explain.." he trailed off.

"Why?"

"Because of the situation at hand."

"What situation?" I asked skeptically and had to look at him. What situation do we have?

He stayed quiet, looking thoughtful for the right words, "the situation between you and Belikov."

That shocked me. "What situation?"

"Your guys' past with each other."

"It's the past, what does it matter?"

"The way everyone talks about the infamous Rose and Dimitri love story makes it feel that it is still alive and well. It doesn't help with the way he looks at you."

After last nights kiss, it's probably true.

"Doesn't mean I feel the same way." I said stubbornly.

He chuckled and rubbed his chin, "yeah sure you don't. From what I've heard, you both are meant for each other. He can give you his all, while I can't."

With that the conversation ended as the first interviewer came in.

* * *

 **DPOV**

I woke up restless. I kept dreaming of Roza's lips on mine, and what could have happened between us if she would have just let herself feel what was right.

Making breakfast I heard my door open, I hoped it was Roza coming back to talk about what happened.

But to my dismay, it was Tasha. I didn't look her way, I just kept making myself breakfast.

She thought she was at home and plopped herself on my counter.

"Are you making me breakfast?" She said seductively.

"No, I'm not."

With that she let out a pout and her lower lip sticking out. "Why not? Is it for _her_?"

"What does it matter, Tasha?" I could already feel my nerves stressing. Why does she always have to bring her up?!

"I saw you both kissing last night. Looks like it went bad..or she's a biter..." She trailed off stealing a slice of bacon.

"Are you spying on me now?" I put more bacon on the pan to fry.

"No, not really. Just wanted to know if you wanted to patch things up. But apparently you haven't picked the right choice."

"What makes you think you're any better than her?"

"Cause I can have children with who ever I want. So I can give you children." She said with a sneer.

"Being able to conceive children doesn't make you any better than anyone else."

"Look Dimka, I don't see why you are wasting your time with her. I'm the right choice and she is just some little girl. She's a flake, I mean, come on. She was going to be Lissa's guardian and the second life got tough she ran away like she did last time. I've always been here for you, and always will. I don't see why you have to be blinded by her, she isn't even pretty. She's just some ugly little girl that needs to leave already."

"Get out." Was all I could say.

"Did I say something wrong?" She said still sitting on the counter, not trying to leave. "Did I say the hurtful truth about the infamous Rose Hathaway? I couldn't say something worse than what her stories of her slutting around the academy say. Why would you want a slut anyways? Your mother wants to see you married with children, you want to deny her that?"

"What she wants is for me to be happy." I said through gritted teeth. "And being with you makes me miserable. I would rather saw off my own head than sleep another night with you. My mother was right, you're a toxic person and you're only happy when others are miserable." I turned to her, and got close enough she could hear me whispering this. "There will never be anyone who could love someone so rotten to the core. You'll always be alone with your disgusting ways."

She pushed me away and ran out in a flurry.

Shit. I went to far.

* * *

 **RPOV**

The interviews were over finally and we filled every position. It was all looking so good. We were packing it all up when I felt Lissa calling me to listen through the bond. Lissa was eavesdropping on Christian's and Tasha's conversation.

 _"It's okay Aunt Tasha. I'm sure he didn't mean it. He was just mad."_

 _"No he meant it. What did I do to him that he would say such horrible things?"_

 _"I don't know, but he shouldn't be so makes me so angry!" Christian said kicking things around the room._

 _Liss said through the bond 'something happened this morning, and I don't have a good feeling about it.'_

I exited the bond.

"Everything okay?" Grey had concern on his face.

"I don't think so."

I packed up quickly and made my way to Dimitri's.

I didn't even knock, I opened the door and walked into a scene that did not look good.


	19. Ohh Boy

**A/N: Yes cliff hangers suck! But here is the rest of it!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

 **DPOV**

I heard a knocking at my door, and it was not who I expected. Christian.

Before I could even say anything he punched me in the chest. It didn't hurt, but I was shocked he did that.

"Seriously, D!" Christian said as he rubbed his hand. "God, what are you, Iron Man?"

"Sorry?" I said with a question. I don't even know why I'm being punched. I stepped aside to let him in.

He walked in and turned around with anger in his eyes. "What is your problem?! Why do you have to be so mean to Aunt Tasha, huh?! She's been nothing but nice to you and offered you a family and what do you do? You use her till Rose comes back!"

"That's not how it is. What is she telling you?" I said with shock written all over my face.

Christian took a step closer and it looked as though he was trying to intimidate me. Wasn't working, I had a foot over him.

"She came to me crying saying that you hate her and that you made her feel like shit. What is going on? I thought you guys had something good?" Christian said exasperated.

What do I say? She's bat shit crazy? No. She's obsessive? NO. How do I respond?

"Well?" He said getting closer to me.

"You don't understand the whole story."

"Well then explain!"

That's when I heard the door open.

It was Roza.

I heard her whisper "oh shit."

She tried to back up and shut the door but Christian was too quick for her.

"Rose! Get back in here!" He boomed.

She sheepishly came back in.

"This looks like a bad time, I'll come back." She said pointing back to the door.

"No, this involves you."

Roza rolled her eyes, "okay, what is going on?" She knew what was going on. I knew when she was lying, she couldn't hide it from me.

"What is going on between you, Tasha and Dimitri?"

"Nothing why?"

"Nothing? Then why was Tasha crying hysterically to me this afternoon? Ever since you came back, she hasn't been acting the same. Her and Dimitri were happy and you come along and fuck things up!" he finished with his hands flying up in the air.

I cleared my throat, "we weren't happy. She was."

"And why the hell weren't you happy with her then?" Christian sounded irritated.

"Cause she wasn't Roza." I looked at Roza, and she blushed.

"So you were pretending to love Tasha until Rose came back?" He shouted angrily.

"I never told her I loved her!" I got closer to him. "I don't know what she's told you, but I've never told her that. I never would. I couldn't love her."

A look of hatred came over Christian's face, "and why the hell not? What's wrong with her? You'd be lucky to have her!"

"Because she's jealous, obsessive and crazy." Roza piped in.

"Shut up, Rose!" He shouted with a look of pure hatred on his face. "Maybe if you didn't butt into people's relationships they'd be in love. Or if you had never come back everyone would still be happy."

"Don't you dare start that shit, Christian!" Roza shot up from the seat. "I haven't even done anything to butt into the relationship. I came here with a relationship and that went to shit because of him!" She pointed at me. What the hell did I do?!

"What the hell did he do to ruin it?" He repeated my thoughts.

"Everyone around here thinks that we are this almighty power couple and Grey played into it and that's why we broke up." She waved it off. "You think Tasha is this saint because she saved you, but she has you blinded. You're blinded and stupid to what is around you!" She stepped closer to him.

"I'm not stupid or blind!" he yelled back. "I knew you guys were fighting over him, but it's getting out of hand already! This is stupid and ridiculous!"

"You know what's ridiculous? You thinking she is so sweet and innocent! She's not. For fuck's sake, Christian, she tried to burn me alive! Or is she too angelic for you to remember that?"

"You know how it is with fire users, when our emotions get out of hand sometimes the fire gets the best of us." He was making excuses.

"You're so full of shit! I thought she was an 'experienced' fire user? Don't make excuses and open your eyes!"

"Fuck you guys!" He said and stormed out.

* * *

LPOV

I was making lunch when Christian stormed into the house and slammed doors. Something went wrong. I stopped making lunch and went to see what was going on with him.

"Everything okay?" I asked opening our bedroom door to see him pacing.

"No, fuck them." He said angrily.

"Who?"

"Rose and Dimitri. Who else?!"

I made my way to him to stop his pacing. "Why? What happened?"

He told me everything. It was hard to say who was right and wrong.

"They're idiots, right?" He said as though he had all the confidence in the world that they were.

I bit my lip, trying to figure out what to say.

"Right?" He said waiting for me to agree, but I couldn't.

"We don't know all the sides, and Tasha did try and burn Rose alive. Rose and Dimitri have this weird connection-" I tried to explain but he cut me off.

"So you're siding with them?" He said incredulously.

"No, but I'm not making a decision when I don't know all the sides. Whatever is going on is between them. I'm not getting involved unless I have to." I'm not going to lose anyone I love because of this.

"You don't understand, Liss. Tasha is hurt because of them. She has given it her all with Dimitri and he tosses her aside like trash. She would have done anything for him and he doesn't care!"

"Well you let them figure it out. It's not worth it to get fully involved." I tried to reason.

I knew Dimitri never made a pretense that their relationship was going to be more than what it had been. It was Tasha that was creating a shit storm for the sake of causing drama. I wouldn't tell that to Christian though.

* * *

RPOV

"This is all your fault!" I hissed at him.

"Why is it mine?" He said confused.

"Because you can't keep to yourself, or at least shut your curtains!"

"the curtains are mine," he agreed, "but when I'm near you I can't help but want to be with you." he said quietly.

With that I my anger subsided. I didn't know what to say.

He stood up and walked up to me.

"I have a need to be around you and now that I have you here again, I don't want to lose you. I've lost you twice, I'm not going to lose you a third time." He closed the distance between us. "Roza, I need you." He cupped my face with his hands. The warmth from them sent a wave through my body. I placed my hands on his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

The kiss was hungry with passion that had been missing for too long.

We clung together as though we needed each other to live.

I felt myself being lifted, I wrapped my legs around his waist to hold myself in place.

Our kissing left us breathless, but that didn't stop the motion this was going to. His kisses moved to my neck. He nipped and sucked at the skin, making me gasp out small moans. I tangled my fingers in his hair, missing the feel of his hair.

My shirt was being pulled over my head, leaving me almost bare to his eyes.

I looked at Dimitri and he was hungrily looking over my bare chest. This aroused me more, knowing I still had this affect on him. Our eyes locked and so did our lips.

He carried me over to his room and gently placed me on his bed.

This was it, this was where we would join as one and become whole again.

* * *

A/N: Sooo how was that? It was a little longer than usual, I hope. Do we want a lemon? Tell me how I did? Thank you all!


	20. A Look Into the Truth

I know most of you are confused, but hopefully this chapter will clear things up!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

TPOV

I knew Liss wouldn't be home, so I made my way to see Christian.

"Hey Christian." I said with a tinge of sadness. I had to keep up the charade that I was still hurt by Dimka's rejection.

"Hi Aunt Tasha. Everything okay?" He sounded concerned, it was still working.

I sighed, "yeah, I suppose."

"I talked to him, well it wasn't really talking. Then Rose showed up." He said angrily. Dammit, of course Rose would be there.

He told me everything and it didn't go as I planned.

I pulled as much compulsion as I could and made eye contact with Christian. "Next time you see them, you will sever all ties with them. You will tell them how much you hate them for hurting your beloved Aunt Tasha, and they are not allowed to talk to you or Lissa." I ended the compulsion and I could see his eyes refocusing. The seed was planted.

"They're scum, and they will pay for what they did." He said angrily.

* * *

RPOV

Laying shirtless on the bed shirtless, I watched Dimitri take off his shirt. It was even better than I remembered. His chiseled body was more defined than I remembered.

I sat up and started undoing his belt when he ceased my hands and pushed me back down to the bed. His warmth and weight were comforting as his tongue fought for dominance with mine. I lightly lifted my hips up to his telling him where my intentions were.

His hands traveled down to the back of my bra, when it was unlatched he threw it across the room. His eyes stared hungrily at the perky mounds that were hardening from my arousal.

His mouth made its way to one of my peaks. His tongue swirled around and suckled each peak, making my core ache more for him.

Our pants finally made it to the ground, and we marveled at each other naked. It was like the first time all over again in the cabin. It didn't matter where you were, it only mattered who you are with.

Our lips met again, and his hand trailed down to my core. It made small circles causing my hips to meet his fingers.

Soft moans escaped my lips as he suckled and nipped my neck.

Dimitri looked up at me and with a husky accent, "Are you sure you want this?"

Do I? My arousal was flogging my mind, and I could only think of the end result of this.

"Yes." I whispered capturing his lips on mine.

The pressure of his member at my core had me excited for what was to come.

Gently he created a rhythm that was pleasurable but soon became hungry.

The sound of our skin slapping against each other was filling the room along with our moans.

I could feel my arousal building, when I felt Dimitri turning us over so I was straddling him.

He gripped my hips and was grinding our hips together. I leaned forward putting my hands on his chest moaning out in pleasure. It was building and building till it overflowed. I was met with stars behind my eyelids.

Dimitri apparently wasn't done.

He sat himself up and met my lips with a hungry passion that has only seemed to build up more and more.

I could feel my breasts pressed against his skin as my sensitive core started tingling again.

As we climaxed together, Dimitri nuzzled his face in my chest as he muttered my name.

We fell back onto the bed, me resting on his chest.

He put his arms around me, and kissed the top of my head. I could hear his erratic heartbeat, and it was a comforting sound.

I looked up at him with a smile on my face, and kissed him on his chin.

"I love you Roza."

* * *

Yes, it's a short chapter, but I wanted to explain things a little more. I wanted the shock and confusion of Christian's anger, but I felt bad leaving it there and you all waiting for a lemon and an explanation. But here is a little filler. Hope I did okay. They're not easy to write! Haha! Thank you all!


	21. Either You or Me

A/N:

Sorry I haven't posted in FOREVER! I was taking my capstone to finish my bachelors and it's been CRAZY to finish off everything and applying for jobs! It's been a crazy summer to say the least!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

CPOV

Liss and I were having a great time shopping, or well she was. I was stuck holding the few bags with her recent purchases. I don't know how girls can get so many clothes and take hours picking the "perfect" one! Our closet consisted of color coordination and if you ask me, more than half the shirts all looked the same. Girls, pfft.

About an hour and a half of more walking around Liss finally decided it was time to get home. I was watching Liss move around the room unpacking all her clothes and ripping tags off. I saw a shirt that looked a size too big for her.

"Who's that for?" I pointed to the shirt.

"For Rose." She said as though it was obvious.

"Why?" I said with sarcasm.

"Because she is still my friend."

"Who's still your friend?" Tasha asked as she walked to sit next to me on the bed.

I scoffed, "Rose."

Tasha rolled her eyes. "You could have better friends, Liss." Tasha said absentmindedly looking at the new purchases.

"Like who?" Liss had her sass in place, and stared Tasha down. There might be a cat fight.

"We can hang out more." Tasha gave her a sweet smile.

"Uhm, no thanks. I like being with Rose."

Tasha smiled at her and as she walked out she muttered, "she won't be around for long."

* * *

TPOV

I'm so sick of seeing and hearing about Rose. It has gotten out of hand, and I'm losing everything.

I've got to do something that will make her gone, permanently.

I walked out of Christian's room and felt an anger burning inside of me that has given me the inspiration that I needed for a plan.

By the end of the night, there will be no more Rose.

* * *

RPOV

Why did I sign up for the night patrol? Oh yeah, a handsome Russian was going to patrol it with me...but this time he was the one that was running late.

I had patrolled for about 20 minutes with old memories filling my head. I remember him showing me signs of ground disturbance at St. Vlad's.

That's when I heard twigs cracking. I stopped, and pulled out my stake to a defensive position. I hope that this was Dimitri playing a joke. I stayed silent waiting for more sounds and but I heard nothing after the twig snapping.

I concentrated on looking at my surroundings, with the sun filtering through the trees from the Moroi "night", it made it a little easier to see things. But when I saw movement it wasn't a six foot Russian. I stayed defensive, ready to put up a fight.

I stayed staring at the same spot when I heard an annoying voice, "come on Rose, you can't stay like that forever. Let's talk like civilized..or well at least I'm civilized I'm not too sure about you." She had a smirk on her voice and her hands raised in surrender.

I relaxed my stance but kept my defenses up. "What do you want now?"

"Just to talk, lighten up."

"There is nothing for us to talk about, leave."

"Scared are you?" She still had her hands raised. I'm not stupid, she may not have a weapon but she has her fire.

"No, but you're a broken record. It's always whining 'why doesn't he love me?' " I mocked her and that caused her face to screw up in anger.

"Shut up!" She flicked her wrist and fire shot out towards my face. Luckily I dodged it in time.

"Soft spot is it?"

"The only soft spot will be your melting flesh." She took a step closer and raised her hands above the center of her head and swipped her hands down to her sides making fire lash out like a whip. I jumped out of the way, but not fast enough. I felt heat at my ankles. I had to pat the fire off of the hem of my pants.

"Not quick enough are you, Rosie?" She took another stance and thrusted her fist forward. A fireball spun out from her hand and made a fast pace to my face. Dodging that was a little easier than the last.

Dammit where was Dimitri, he was supposed to be here by now!

* * *

 **DPOV**

I had a shift with Roza, and to call her my co-worker seemed odd. But I was happy nonetheless.

"Belikov!" I heard someone shouting as I was getting close to the guard post to sign in for my shift.

"Hans said he needs to speak with you." the other guardian said. I didn't know who he was, but he had an odd distant look to his face.

"Is it important? I have a shift I need to start."

"Yes, he said he needs you for important business. Follow me." I was skeptical, but if it was important then I'd be better go check. I had enough time.

"This isn't the way to his office." I stated, and I started getting defensive. What is going on?

"He is over here." He said, but I didn't give him time. I started to turn around when I shoved down.

This person was bigger than the other guardian, and was putting up a fight. Given I was in a bush trying to fight, it was not a fair fight.

"Get him!" I heard someone in the back. "Hurry up! He can't get to her!"

"Shut up, little boy!" The man shouted.

Get to who? Does this have to do with Roza? what is going on?!

* * *

 **RPOV**

I dodged a few more fireballs, and it did not seem as though her magic was tiring. Dammit.

"Getting tired yet?" She smirked, "I can do this all day if I have to."

"Nope, I've got all day too. You know," I stood up straight and looked her in the eyes, "he doesn't want you. Even if you do get to kill me, he still won't want you."

"Shut up. This is about you ruining my perfect life. Had you not come back, he'd be mine and we would have a happy life."

"Could you sound any more crazy? I hear there are more sane people than you in Tarasov."

That pissed her off. She ran towards me, fire in her hands, ready to attack.

I dodged, I ducked and I dove away from the fire. I could feel the heat licking my body and did it hurt.

I needed to get into the offensive, I'm just going to burn to death if I keep this up.

I looked for an opening, and she was leaving her legs open for an attack. I kicked her feet out from under her, making her fall on her ass.

I jumped on top of her, grabbing both of her hands, "this has to stop already!"

"Not till your dead!" She shrieked, and I felt her heat up underneath my hands. I let go in reaction to the burning.

She grabbed at my throat, and I felt the heat spreading. I did the only thing I could do. I pulled out my stake and drove it into her. I don't know if I killed her, or if I was dying. But we both fell back into the ground.

* * *

 **DPOV**

After finally getting away from those other guardians I rushed my way to where I was supposed to meet Roza. The sight I saw was not a sight I ever wanted to see.

I grabbed my radio and called for medical back up.

I kneeled down to Roza and held her tightly whispering that everything will be okay. It will...it has to be.


	22. Is Roza Okay?

A/N: Hey all! Sorry it's been a while but here is a chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

DPOV

As I clutched Roza in my arms I could hear footsteps surrounding us, then I feel hands trying to pry her out of my arms. I feel a growl low in my chest.

"Let her go, Belikov!" I hear a familiar voice in front of me. "Let her go! We need to get her to the doctor!" I look up and it's Hans. I reluctantly let her go as they put her on a stretcher and she is rushed away.

"You're not going anywhere, Belikov." Hans said, placing a hand on my chest. "What happened?" He says exasperatedly.

An hour later, I am leaving his office after filling out paperwork of the incident and my mind creating crazy ideas of what could have happened to my Roza. Was she dead? Was she barely alive? Was she okay? I had no idea.

I quickly ran to the hospital in court and the lady in the front greeted me.

"Hi, how can I-"

"Rosemarie Hathaway!" I said before she could finish. Yes, I shoved politeness aside because I was so worried.

She made a scowl and raised her eyebrows.

"Are you family?"

"No, but I'm-"

"Then you're not allowed."

My jaw feel to the floor.

"There has to be something you can do!" I shouted, causing everyone around me to jump.

I called everyone I could, but there was nothing. No one answered or texted back. Till finally I saw Christian coming out of the doors from the rooms. Our eyes met and I stayed where I was. I wasn't sure if he was still mad with me and I didn't want to stir the pot anymore.

He sat next to me and sighed loudly. I relaxed a little.

"Everything is okay."

Okay with Tasha? With Roza? I didn't care if Tasha was okay.

"With Rose. I just saw Liss and she's healing her up. But Tasha, she's in bad shape. I have no idea what happened, but I feel like cold water has been washed over me. Was I really that mean to you and Rose?" He looked at me with fear in his face.

"Yeah, you were, but more to Roza."

"I'm so sorry, D. Adrian thinks it was compulsion. I dunno. I treated Rose so bad. Why would Tasha do this?"

* * *

LPOV

 _Ring_

 _Ring_

 _Ring_

Ugh, I looked at the phone and it was the doctor at the hospital. What could be so bad that she's calling me?

Reluctantly I answered.

"Princess, we need you here at the hospital!"

"What? Why?" I said sitting up, trying to rub the sleep out of my eyes.

"It's Rose."

With that, I was up and getting dressed.

"Babe, what's going on?"

"Rose is in the hospital!"

"So?"

I stopped getting dressed. "So? So?! Christian, this is my bestfriend and my bond mate, you'd think I'd let her die!?"

When I got to the hospital, and I saw Rose, it was not a sight to see at all. It made me feel like my chest was about to cave in. She had machines connected to her and a pump to keep her breathing.

"What happened?" I asked the doctor.

"It looks as though her throat was severely burned, and she was in a fight. She was brought in with Natasha Ozera, if that makes anything clearer."

It does. Dammit! "And Tasha?"

"She's in the other room. She was stabbed with a stake, but she's alive. I'm not sure who you want to tend to first, but Rose is in worse shape."

With that I got to work on Rose. I healed her with all I could.

Her throat still had scarring that my magic just couldn't heal. I tried over and over again but it would not budge. Maybe it had to do with the elements? I had no idea. But Rose was doing just fine.

I went to Tasha's room and saw her connected to machines too, but I had no sympathy. In the room I saw Christian sitting in a chair.

I went up to him and asked him if he was okay, but all I got was a grunt.

We stayed in silence for a while.

"They say she died for a few minutes but they got her heart working again."

"Do you want me to heal her?" Of course he would, but it was his choice.

"No."

"No?" This took me by surprise. "Why?"

"I-I don't know." He took a deep breath. "What does it feel like when you've been under compulsion?" He had concern written all over her face.

"I've heard it feels like you're getting cold water splashed on you, like you're being woken up. Why?"

"I think Tasha had me under compulsion."

We talked about everything that happened when he thought he was under compulsion and it made sense. How could she do this?

* * *

RPOV

I could feel myself being conscious of my surroundings and the terrible hospital smell.

Dammit, bitch put me in the hospital!

I tried to open my eyes but the bright lights were killing me.

"Do you want me to turn the lights low?" I heard a familiar soothing voice say to me.

"Yes, please." I opened them as soon as the lights were off and I could still see Lissa's bright golden hair in the dim darkness.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore." I said sitting up. "Where is Dimitri?" I looked around the room worried. Why wasn't he here?!

"They won't allow him in."

This had me mad. I started ripping the cords from my body and beeps going off.

"Rose!" Liss was rushing to me. "No, Rose! Stop!" She tried to stop me but she wasn't stronger than me. "You'll be out soon! Just stop!" she yelled and that surprised me. "Rose, just stop."

An hour later, I was cleared by the doctor but she wanted to keep me overnight for observations. I refused until we came to a standstill.

"I'll stay if Dimitri is allowed." I wasn't going to budge. If I could sneak into and out of Tarasov, I could sneak out of this place.

"Fine! Fine." The doctor said in exasperation. "If that'll keep you here, then okay."

I gave her my sweetest smile.

She left and Liss sighed and laughed. "I swear, Rose, you're so stubborn."

"But you love me."

"Just a little too much." She said as she came to give me a kiss on the forehead and left.

And as she walked out, the love of my life walked in.

"Roza" she sighed with happiness and came to my bedside.


	23. It's All Going To Be Okay

A/N: Thank you all for your support and reviews. They make me happy that you're interested and that I'm doing a good job. This will soon come to an end, but I am thinking of other stories for the future!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

DPOV

For the next few days things were hectic to say the least!

Tasha was alive, and she would be prosecuted for attempted murder and misuse of elemental magic. The Queen was requesting a fast hearing, probably to get it over with.

The others compelled by Tasha were constantly being questioned and under tests to certify that they were under compulsion. Tasha refused to answer questions, and was to be subjected to compulsion by Adrian and Lissa.

I was waiting behind a one way mirror, to await the questions. The tension was filling the room. What was going to be asked? What were her answers going to be?

I was lost in thought when I felt a clap on my shoulder. I turned to the side where I felt the shoulder clap and gave Hans a curt smile.

"Nervous?"

"No, I have nothing to hide. I'm more nervous of what her motives were." I knew it had to do with her infatuation with me, but was she more crazy than we thought?

I looked at the woman I once thought of as a friend and didn't see the same person. She changed, and not for the better. Before my thoughts could go any further, Lissa walked into the interrogation room.

It was dead silent, everyone holding their breaths. Lissa held her head high, but you could see the hesitation in the way she approached the chair in front of Tasha.

Tasha let out an evil laugh, "They sent you to do this? Are you going to be able to do this? Poor little innocent Lissa?" She kept taunting.

"Shut up!" Lissa said with ferocity and command.

Tasha's composure changed, and her face went slack.

The interrogation started. Series of questions were asked, and most of them were questions we already knew. Things like her name, her birthday, her family, but what really caught my attention were when the questions moved to her feelings about Roza.

"Do you like Rose?"

"No. I hate her."

"Why?"

"Because she stole the love of my life."

"Who is the love of your life?" Me.

"Dimitri."

"Why?"

"He is everything to me. He's perfect. We could have had a perfect life with perfect children." There was only one woman I wanted to have kids with, and it wasn't possible.

"Why did you attack Rose?"

"She was a distraction."

"What kind of distraction?"

"A distraction for Dimitri."

"How?"

"When she wasn't around, we were perfect together. We almost had the life I wanted."

The questions went on, and on about her plan. I felt myself getting angry.

I heard Hans whisper, "If you need to leave you can."

I just shook my head. I couldn't leave. This was important, it was going to help me get the truth.

"...I was going to make her throat melt under my hands. I liked it, you see. The pain on her face as she was losing her breath and her life was fading away. Until she stabbed me, that is. I thought I was going to get away with it. I was sure she was dead until I felt the sharp pain in my chest. I guess she didn't have it in her to kill me, though. I'm still here, she's still weak. I'd do it again if I could."

Hans lifted a microphone to his mouth and told Lissa that that was enough.

Once Lissa broke the compulsion, Tasha's face had emotion again.

"Did that hurt your feelings, Lissa?" She taunted. "Trust me, I truly did try to kill her. Life is easier when she isn't around."

 _SMACK_

That's when Lissa's hand made contact with Tasha's face and guardians were escorting her out of the room.

"Don't you care about the people you've hurt?!" Liss struggled against the guardians. "Don't you care that you've hurt Christian?!" That's when the door shut behind her and the guardians.

Tasha laughed with pure evilness and she looked up to the one way window.

We stayed quiet, waiting to see if she would answer but no answers came.

"What's next?" I turned to Hans and he started rubbing his chin.

"Well, we have to wait to see what the queen will do next. I mean, she confessed..is there any reason for a trial?"

No, probably not.

"Death penalty?" It was either death or Tarasov. Death would be kinder.

I'm sure death will be the verdict. Royals seem to favor that instead of Tarasov."

Idiots.

* * *

RPOV

I dont know why they won't let me in, dammit. Okay, well, I can. But still. I wanted to be in there, for the love of God, it was about me.

I waited patiently and checked the bond every 10 seconds or less. I was getting frustrated and so was Christian beside me.

"It's only been an hour, Rose. Chill."

I gave him a dirty look. An hour too long that I don't know what's going on.

finally Lissa emerged from the room and looked shaken. I tried tapping into the bond, but it was blocked.

I let Christian comfort her first, and she cried.

After a few minutes she composed herself, "she's confessed everything. It's all over for her now."

Later on that night, I was laying down with Dimitri in bed, and it kept nagging at me to ask him what happened.

"I know you're not asleep, Roza."

"Not in the slightest."

"It'll be over soon." He said as he pulled me to his chest and placed a loving kiss on my forehead.

"But, I want to know what happened in the room." I said as I sat up. "No one wants to tell me and it's really pissing me off. What was so bad that no one wants to tell me?" I said it in frustration.

Dimitri sat up with me, I could barely make out his shadow in the dark room. He sighed, "it's more about the way she described it. That's what no one wanted you to see or hear."

"But, why? How did she say it? What did she say?"

"She has no remorse for what she did, and she said she would do it again. She's a sick woman that needs to get help and be put away. She's going to be out of our lives soon, and we can put her behind us."

"What about Christian? This has to be hard on him. Did she say anything about feeling sorry for hurting him?"

"No, she never said anything, but I don't think she cared if she hurt anyone. She had a goal in mind, and that was the end of it."

He pulled me down to the bed and enveloped me in his arms. I felt a sense of comfort and safety knowing I had him to protect me.


End file.
